


Voltron Circus

by ImyourCardiganAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vintage Circus, F/M, M/M, NOT a Greatest Showman au, his relationship w Allura is minor anyway so you can ghost over that if you want, historically accurate as best i can, just thought i should mention that, late 1800s early 1900s, written before Shiro was announced gay (dont mean any disrespect), written before season six and onward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImyourCardiganAngel/pseuds/ImyourCardiganAngel
Summary: Voltron Circus is just at the beginning of its journey, its inexperienced performers needing training, and its routine yet to be developed. Circuses are just beginning to gain notoriety, but will Voltron Circus be able to keep up with the competition? Will they be able to work together to create a show unlike any the public has seen? Pair those struggles with the fact that homosexuality is a crime and two boys with a blooming relationship that may just be snipped at the bud because of it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Voltron Circus! This is my first fic, and I decided to write it mainly because it was something I wanted to read. This has no relation to the movie The Greatest Showman that just came out, it's just coincidence. This story starts in the 1890s, and I'm going to try and stay as historically accurate as possible, but you don't need to have an understanding of the 1890s/early 1900s to enjoy the story! I'm really excited for this story, I have a rough outline of where I want this to go, but I'm mainly just writing the plot as I go. I don't own these characters, they belong to Dreamworks Voltron: Legendary Defender. Enjoy!

1889\. London.

The morning was dull, promising rain later in the day, as usual in Victorian London, but the streets were no less busy. A man with bright ginger hair, and an equally bright mustache, stood out amongst the crowd, not only in appearance, but also in character. He was gesturing animatedly, his boisterous voice ringing out, yet it was ignored by the people rushing by with their own tasks the only things on their minds. 

He was accompanied by a young woman with glowing white hair. Her dark skin was perfectly contrasted by her white and pink dress of the latest fashion, and a blue cloak that matched her eyes was slung over her shoulders. A necklace graced her neck, five gems inlaid across its ‘V’ shape, each a different color, and laid over her collarbones delicately. She laughed at the man circling her, his animated gestures making her gloom withdraw, but not for long. She sighed and blinked up at the sky.

“I’m telling you, princess, it’s what your father would want you to do!” The man, Coran was his name, spoke passionately. Then paused when he noticed his companion’s attention was elsewhere, his voice softening. “But most importantly, he would want you to be happy. As do I. I will follow you wherever you go, whatever decision you make.”

Allura glanced at Coran, a soft smile on her face. “Oh, Coran. What did I ever do to deserve you?” She placed a soft peck on the man’s cheek. “I will think about what you said, I will. I value your opinion, but right now I wish to let my mind clear of my father’s passing.”

“Of course, Princess Allura,” Coran offered his arm and Allura gladly accepted. “That is all I can ask of you.”

After a few steps, Coran leaned over. “Might I say that is a dashing cloak. Matches your eyes beautifully.”

Allura tucked a piece of hair behind her ear shyly and smiled. “It was a gift from my father, as was this necklace,” her hand brushed over the silver metal, her finger hovering on each gem.  
Coran smiled as they walked arm in arm towards the market, Allura giggling into her hand as Coran continued with his enthusiastic talking.

***

1892\. New York City.

“Hunk, buddy, check this out!” Lance yelled, rushing into the room holding the newspaper above his head. He wore a wide smile, one that never seemed to disappear.

Hunk sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and confirming, with a glance out the window, it was indeed early morning. His friend had obviously ran all the way home; his jacket was bundled in his hand, his vest unbuttoned, his shirt untucked, and his already too short trousers riding up, not to mention his shoes were covered in mud. Hunk sighed fondly at his friend.  
“What- what is that, buddy?” He asked through a yawn, trying to read the words on the paper as it was waved around, but quickly gave up when a headache started to form.

“It’s what we’ve been waiting for! Goodbye dirty apartment room, hello world of adoring fans!” Lance replied dramatically. Hunk sighed, not understanding how he could have this much energy so early in the morning.

“I’m not sure what you mean. Lance, slow down and just breathe.” He raised his hands in an attempt to calm his friend, who only rolled his eyes.

Lance bent over the back of their old couch, tossing his jacket somewhere behind him, and his straw boater hat fell off his head, but he didn’t seem to notice, his focus fully on the paper he was pushing into Hunk’s hands. “Read it for yourself!”

Hunk unrolled the paper, his eyes scanning what appeared to be a flyer. Voltron Circus, it read in script lettering, and then a little farther down, Auditions being held now! Performers needed. Hunk’s eyes widened, and he glanced up at his smirking friend, who wiggled his eyebrows.

“That’s great, Lance, but we haven’t performed since our schooling days. And,” Hunk continued before Lance could object. “The auditions are being held in England, we are currently, last time I checked, in New York.” Hunk pointed at the address listed at the very bottom of the page, saddening as he watched his friend deflate. “I’m sorry, buddy. I know this is your dream, but we can’t bite off more than we can chew. Your chance will come someday, you just need to be patient.”

“Our chance, Hunk.” Lance replied, voice muffled by the cushion he had sunk into to. “Remember? We made a promise we would have our own act in a circus one day.”

“Of course, I remember! But we also have to be realistic, or at least I do for you. We don’t have enough money to make this trip. And what if they don’t even like us? Then what? We swim home?”

“How could they not like us? Hunk, our act is way better than anything they could have seen before!” Lance rose to his full height once more, an arm snaking around Hunk’s neck and pulling him close. “I can see it now- a cheering crown, blinding lights- everything we’ve dreamt about since we were young kids playing in the dirt in the streets! We have to try!”

“Okay, buddy. I’ll count our money later, see how much more we need. It’s a good thing auditions last for a year.” Hunk sighed, finally breaking down, but without regret. He felt giddy with excitement too, but he wouldn’t admit that to Lance, not yet.

***

1893\. London.

“The last day of auditions, princess.” Coran stated, bags present under his eyes, but a genuine smile on his face. He was twirling his pocket watch around a finger. “Think we’ll find another shining act today?”

“I certainly hope so, Coran.” Allura spoke, looking just as tired, pulling her gloves off and placing them on the table before her. “It’s been a long year. Only a few have caught my eye thus far, and if we are to get this circus off the ground we need more.”

“Then let’s get to it!” Coran yelled encouragingly, and the first performers entered the room. 

The girl who entered had flowing gold hair, tied back expertly, and long limbs, her movements elegant. Her partner that followed had equally long hair, but it was not unattractive, though unusual for men in this day and age; however, it too was tied back for the sake of performing. They introduced themselves and Allura waved a hand in acknowledgment, a small smile of encouragement lighting her features, and they continued.

They moved as one, graceful despite their obviously restrictive clothing, which was quickly removed after Allura had noted it, revealing skintight suits beneath. They twisted around one another, their bodies obtaining unimaginable shapes, some earning a gasp from Allura, others making Coran yelp in pain. Allura and Coran were captivated, watching every wave of their hand and turn of their hips and arch of their backs. They finished the routine with a bow, their audience, Allura and Coran, clapped wildly. The pair left the room with wide smiles on their faces, a piece of paper clutched in their hand saying they were officially a part of Voltron Circus.

A small girl of 12 showed up next, performing her dance routine perfectly; however, Allura sweetly broke to her that she was too young to be in their circus. Another act was a fire juggler, but he ran out of the room after accidentally setting his trousers on fire; Allura and Coran hoped he was okay. A few more acts arrived and performed, but none left with that magic slip of paper they had all been hoping for. It hurt Allura to turn so many away, but if she wanted her father’s dream to come alive, she had to be picky. Finally, the day ended, no other performers waiting their turn, and Allura sighed, sinking into her chair. She looked up at the weight of a hand on her shoulder, meeting Coran’s proud eyes. 

“We did it, princess!” He smiled, his mustache moving with the movement. “Your father’s circus is born!”

Allura smiled as well. She may not have the best circus currently, but it had potential. It was going to take a lot of work to bring it up to par with the dream her father had had, but with Coran by her side she had all the strength she needed to succeed. I won’t fail, she told herself firmly.

“Wait!” A voice echoed through the abandoned warehouse room, which they had rented for the auditions, and Allura and Coran twisted around. 

A brown haired, brown skinned boy ran into the room, waving their flyer over his head enthusiastically. Another boy, clutching his derby hat and breathing heavily, soon followed, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Sorry we’re late! Our ship just docked about an hour ago,” the second boy spoke as he twiddled with his hands, peeking up at Allura and Coran. “We came from New York City.” Then he stepped forward, holding out a hand and giving a warm smile. “I’m Hunk, and this is my longtime pal, Lance!”

“Quite a shake you got there!” Coran chuckled after grasping Hunk’s hands, then turned to Lance, shaking his hand as well. 

“Are you guys here to perform?” Allura stepped forward, hands crossed in front of her delicately.

“We’re not too late, are we?” Hunk asked, eyebrows scrunched as he worried on his lip.

Coran and Allura glanced at each other, then broke into smiles. “Just in time, actually!” Coran laughed, smacking Lance on the back hard, making him stumble then rub the sore muscle ruefully.

But he perked up when Allura approached him. “What’s your names again?” She spoke, pad and pencil at the ready.

“The name’s Lance,” Lance responded, packing as much charisma into his smile as possible, but Allura remained unaffected, moving on to Hunk.

“Hunk,” Hunk responded to her questioning gaze shyly.

She smiled, writing them down on a piece of paper, and then sat back behind a wood table, Coran joining her. Hunk guided his friend to the center of the room by his shoulders, trying to hide his shaking hands, but Lance could tell his nerves were out of control, and he rubbed his friend’s back in circles.

“Hey, man,” Lance’s voice softened, a side only Hunk has seen. “This is going to be just like old times. Just the two of us and our routine!” His smile widened as Hunk glanced up at him.

“I know, it’s just we put so much on the line for this. If I screw this up, then we’re back on rock bottom.”

“We’ve been on rock bottom for the past two years, Hunk. But you know what that means?” Hunk stared curiously at his friend’s growing smile. “The only way left to go is up!” He threw his arms into the air, startling Hunk, but got a shaky smile out of his friend, who nodded, his face hardening into a look of determination.

They moved into position, shedding their jackets and vests, then with one final nod from Lance, started their routine. Lance danced around Hunk, twirling gracefully, before Hunk grabbed him and raised him into the air. Lance twisted gracefully in Hunk’s grasp, then was tossed high enough into the air to execute a flip before landing effortlessly atop Hunk’s raised hands. Lance raised one foot above him, balancing on steady hands, and Hunk tossed him into the air again, catching him this time in a handstand, Lance’s palms against his own. Lance smiled widely at him, and the last of Hunk’s nerves melted away with the familiarity of the routine. His hand found Lance’s ankle as it lowered onto his bent leg. Then Lance began to lower the rest of his body until it was parallel to the ground, the only thing keeping him from falling flat on his back was Hunk, who acted as his anchor. They performed the rest of their tricks without any mistakes, and when Hunk set Lance back on the ground they were rewarded with applause from a standing Coran and Allura.

“Oh, thank god,” Hunk sighed in relief, hands clasped gratefully in front of him.

Lance was smiling so wide he thought his lips were going to split. He’d never admit it, but he had been just as worry as Hunk, worried he was going to bring his buddy down with him if he didn’t perform at his best. But all of that washed away for now.

Allura handed over a piece of paper, “Your admission slip into Voltron Circus,” she explained, still smiling. “You guys performed beautifully, and we would love for you to be a part of our team!”

“First practice is tomorrow,” Coran stepped up, stroking his bushy mustache. “Where you’ll be introduced to the rest of the performers. We’ve got quite a bunch!”

“Alright!” Lance cheered, jumping with excitement. He grabbed Hunk by the shoulders and the two hugged, Hunk might’ve shed a few tears too, but Lance wasn’t going to mention it.

They gathered up their jackets and vests, slipping on their hats as they said goodbye to Allura and Coran, and went off into the growing night with a little more pep in their step, boisterous laughs echoing in the cobblestoned streets. Morning couldn’t come fast enough.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of practice, and the performers are introduced to each other.

Keith awoke to the sound of a slamming door, and heard heavy footsteps across his wood floor. He recognized them of course- they belonged to his long-time friend, Shiro. His bedroom door swung open and there stood Shiro, dressed in a new suit and a perfectly tied ascot, looking as tidy as usual- Keith was almost jealous, almost. His boots were recently polished too, and a top hat sat atop his head, his fluff of white hair still hanging in his face.

“Why am I not surprised you aren’t up and dressed yet?” Shiro sighed, shaking his head.

“Um, because you find me like this almost every day?” Keith offered as an answer, which only earned him a glare. “Okay, I’ll get dressed in five minutes.”

Shiro gave him a pointed look, but turned and left him alone, leaving the door open, fully knowing what that did to Keith, who groaned loudly. Keith rolled out of his bed, slipping on his pants and loose cotton shirt, which he then tucked into his pants. He pulled on his jacket, and red ascot- a gift from Shiro a couple years back. He tidied his hair, glancing over his image in the mirror, tucking and straightening as needed until he turned on his heels and exited the room. Shiro, who was leaning against the wall, gave a wide smile at the sight of him.

“You clean up nice.”

Keith grumbled, still half asleep and in no mood for Shiro’s cheerfulness. Shiro pressed a mug of coffee into his friend’s hands, ignoring his obvious grumpiness, and Keith downed the entire cup in mere seconds, slapping the mug down on the counter top, turning to retrieve his hat from the hook beside the door. 

“Let’s get going. Don’t want to be late for our first practice at the circus!” Shiro chuckled at Keith’s disgruntled look, opening the front door and guiding Keith out with a hand on his shoulder.

His only hand actually. Shiro had lost his other in an accident a few years back, and while Keith didn’t know the whole story, he gathered it had involved a particularly difficult animal Shiro was trying to train. Then Keith paused, Shiro almost running into him, a startled grunt exiting his mouth.

“Circus…” Keith echoed, his mind slowly waking. “Voltron Circus! That’s today!”

Shiro chuckled. “Yeah, and we’re going to be late if we don’t get going!”

Keith nodded excitedly, and they started on their way once more, his mind retreating to the day of his audition. Shiro had known the owner, Allura, for some time, and when she approached him with this idea of reviving her father’s vision of a circus, Shiro had made his support clear. He told Keith about auditions, knowing of his skills on bareback and also with fire (a childhood obsession that may finally turn out to be more than a burden), and there he was, a slip of paper in his hand and a firm handshake in the other welcoming him aboard. He smiled softly at the memory, and couldn’t help but wonder where this was going to take him next. His thoughts moved on to the other people who would be joining him in this circus, but he didn’t let himself linger on them too long because he would find out soon enough.

Keith and Shiro entered the abandoned warehouse where auditions had been held, seeing two other people talking with Allura and Coran. The latter two smiled when they saw Keith and Shiro, waving them over excitedly.

“This is Nyma and Rolo,” Allura introduced the two standing before them, gesturing to each as their names were said. “They’ll be fellow performers, contortionists, to be exact!” 

“Shiro is our animal trainer, and his brother, Keith, will be a fellow performer!” Allura explained to Nyma and Rolo, who nodded, smiling at the newcomers.

Shortly, another girl entered the room, smiling shyly and introducing herself as Shay. She was built well, her strength evident, but her face displayed nothing but kindness. Keith was about to ask her what her act was when he was interrupted.

“We have arrived!” A new voice echoed throughout the room loudly, making Keith’s still sleep-fuzzy mind groan.

The group turned to see two boys approaching them. A brown-haired boy with tanned skin walked confidently, while his friend, who had dark hair and dark skin, sported a nervous smile, offering a small wave with a shaking hand.

“Hunk! Lance!” Allura greeted, a warm smile stretching her lips. “Thank you for joining us!”

“Are you kidding? We sailed all the way from New York, no way we were going to pass up this opportunity!” Lance said boisterously. 

Keith rolled his eyes, this boy already put him off and he has only been in the room for a few minutes. Allura introduced them to the rest of the group, the enthusiastic smile never leaving Lance’s face, and Hunk seemed to relax as the unfamiliar faces were given names. 

“Hunk’s going to be our strongman, performing with Shay, and Lance will be joining me in acrobatics,” Allura explained. “I’m so excited you all have come. It shows that you are as dedicated to my father’s vision as I am!”

Coran stepped up beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “That’s right! And we have a lot of work to do before we can even start performing in front of an audience! So, it’s best we hop to it! But first, a tour!”

Allura and Coran guided the group through the warehouse, explaining where the equipment for each act was stored as well as designated practice rooms. Hunk and Lance had their own quarters at the warehouse seeing as they had spent everything they had on the trip getting here, but Coran showed them that separate from the rest of the group. The next room they entered was filled with wires and scrap metal and devices Keith couldn’t put a name to. At the center of it all sat a small girl, straw hair cropped at her chin, a pair of greasy goggles atop her head as well. Her skirts were discarded in a pile in a corner, and she looked unconventional. Keith immediately liked her. She was studying one of these devices closely.

“Pidge,” Allura cleared her throat, and the small girl jumped at her name, adjusting the magnifying lens on her glasses so that her vision returned to normal. “Pidge is our technician. She’ll be running the behind the scenes work for us with her brother, Matt.” Allura explained.

The girl gave a small wave, returned by everyone in the group, then returned her attention to whatever she was doing before. Allura turned to the group with a lopsided smile.

“She’ll learn your names later, she’s obviously occupied right now, and there’s no talking to her when she’s like this.”

“Did I hear my name called?” A boy’s head poked around the doorframe. He looked scarily similar to the girl sitting on the floor.

“Yes. Everyone, this is Matt.” Matt smiled and waved, then ducked back out of view, probably working on something similar to what Pidge had in her hands. Allura smiled and shook her head. “Always occupied, those two! But they’re the best at what they do.”

Coran and Allura led them to the final room, where the costumes were held; newly delivered costumes from across the color spectrum hung on hooks beside each performers name. Keith had never seen such a range of color, his own closet at home sporting the same palette as the city he lived in- grays, browns, blacks.

Lance was obviously thinking the same thing. His mouth hung open and Keith was sure he was going to start drooling any second, then his buddy, Hunk, nudged him and he snapped out of it, but the bright light never left his eyes. Keith found himself sneaking glances at the boy, his energy and excitement intriguing; Keith had never seen anyone so bright in this gray city. Then a clap brought his attention back to Coran and Allura.

“That’s it for the tour,” Coran spoke loudly. “Which means it’s time to start practicing! Allura and I will take turns showing you to your equipment and practice rooms to make sure you are comfortable. Nyma and Rolo, Allura will show you to yours now. Hunk and Shay, you’re with me. Shiro, I trust you know what to do already.” Shiro nodded. “Great. Keith and Lance, head back to the main room and Allura and I will come find you after we get these performers settled.” 

And then those whose names were called exited the room, following their designated guide. Lance gave his friend, who looked ready to puke, two thumbs up, receiving a shaky pair in return. Keith turned and began walking back to the main room when he felt an arm snake around his shoulders.

“You come here often?” A breathy voice tickled his ear.

He jerked away violently, whirling around and glaring at Lance, who was bent over in laughter. Keith muttered darkly, collecting himself before he started walking out of the room again.

“Hey, wait up! Sorry, I just couldn’t resist, you looked so focused.” Lance reappeared at his side, making Keith’s scowl deepen. “The name’s Lance.”

“I know.”

“Right. So, uh, what’s your act?” Lance asked, walking leisurely with his hands in his pockets.

“Bareback riding, or fire juggling. Allura hasn’t told me which yet,” Keith shrugged. 

“Both sound interesting! How’d you get involved with them?” Lance smiled encouragingly.

“I grew up around Shiro, the animal trainer, which lead to dangerous stunts around animals, mainly horses, so now I can do different tricks bareback. And fire has always just interested me. So, yeah,” Keith finished awkwardly, he hated talking about himself.

Lance whistled, and Keith glanced at him in confusion. “I never would have guessed that by looking at you.” Lance smirked, and it sparked something inside Keith.

“Oh yeah? And why not?” Keith crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, defiantly meeting crystal blue eyes.

“Oh, um, no need to get riled up. You just don’t seem like the performer type, closed off, and your hair,” Lance bit his lip, trying to hide a smile.

Keith glared at him, daring him to say anything about his hair. Lance tentatively reached out a hand towards the strands, like one would a dog they thought was going to bite.

“I think you need a haircut,” Lance finished, dropping his hand before it reached Keith’s hair.

Keith pushed away a small feeling of disappointment and huffed, then continued walking. “No. It’s fine the way it is.” 

Shiro teased him enough about it, like he had any room to talk. He managed to reach the room without any more interruptions from Lance, who trailed behind him, oddly quiet. Keith leaned against the wall, hoping Coran or Allura would show up soon. He held in a groan when Lance’s face popped back in his peripheral; he leveled him with a glare, but the boy didn’t even flinch.

“So, when will I get to see you in action?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows, and Keith choked, caught off guard.

Lance watched amused while Keith coughed, glaring at Lance the entire time.

“Today is practice day, is it not?” Keith muttered, deciding to ignore this whole ordeal.

Lance was about to reply when Coran and Allura entered the room, and Lance quickly snapped back to his wide-smiling self. 

“There you are boys!” Coran’s booming voice echoed in the room. “Are you ready to start practicing?”

“I was born ready, Coran my man!” Lance said charismatically, throwing his hat to the side and shrugging off his jacket and vest.

Keith could almost see his tan skin through the white shirt he had left on, but he quickly looked away before he was caught staring.

“Both of you will be practicing in here,” Allura stepped forward. “Since the acrobatic equipment is stored here, and it’s the biggest place for Keith to practice with the horses.”

“So, I’ll be doing the bareback act?” Keith asked, shaking his head free of thoughts about Lance.

“Actually, you’ll be doing both acts!” She smiled, and Keith brightened up. He like both acts equally and was glad he didn’t have to say goodbye to one of them.

“Shiro will bring your horse in in a bit, so you can get a feel for the animal.” Keith nodded, eager to meet his horse.

With what he did, it’s important to understand the animal under him and gain its trust, and it his, before anything else.

“Lance, we won’t be going in the air today,” Lance seemed to sag a bit at the news. “Instead, we’ll be getting a feel for the equipment closer to the ground, and a feel for each other.”

Lance’s signature smile broke out on his face, and he reached an arm around Allura. “I like the sound of that.”

Allura simply picked up his arm draped around her, and dropped it back at his side. “Purely professional, I assure you.”

Lance winked, but seemed to dial back. “Of course, princess. But don’t think I’m going to stop flirting with you.”

“Whatever you say, Lance.” Allura smiled softly.

A loud whiney drew the attention of the group to Shiro, who was walking in with a beautiful black mare behind him. Its posture was regal, its coat shone, and Keith could see the muscle under its skin. He didn’t stop his feet from meeting Shiro halfway, a hand already reaching out to let the horse sniff his hand. It blew hot hair on it, then stuck its nose against his palm. Keith smiled and scratched its nose, his other hand rubbing circles on its neck.

“She’s beautiful, Shiro,” he breathed, looking into her eye.

Shiro chucked, “She is, isn’t she? This is Noir. There’s two other horses, but I decided to bring her today. I know black horses are your favorite, and she has the best temperament. Lucky, a chestnut, is going to be the most difficult. She’s on the stubborn side, while Star, a white horse, is her opposite. Star is easily spooked, and it may take time for her to get used to the circus atmosphere.”

“She’ll warm up eventually, especially with you as her trainer.” Keith said with a smile.

Keith happened to glance over his shoulder, and saw Lance was staring oddly at him, but the boy looked back at Allura so quickly Keith thought it had been coincidence that he had looked over when Lance happened to be looking his way. 

“What do you think of our fellow performers?” Shiro asked.

“He’s annoying,” Keith growled, then froze. A smile broke out on Shiro’s face as Keith groaned as he realized Shiro was talking about everyone, while Keith’s one-track mind was talking about Lance. Shiro laughed silently, his shoulders shaking, before he shook his head and adopted a look of serious fondness.

“I know that's code for 'he's perfect'. So, please be careful, Keith. I know it’s difficult to go out in public and hide this part of yourself, but I don’t know what I’ll do if you’re convicted.”

“I know, Shiro.” Keith snapped, then softened. “I know. I’m careful, I promise.”

“Just make sure he’s worth the risk. For me?” Shiro smiled weakly, putting his hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll do anything for you.” Keith spoke honestly, and Shiro knew that, so he backed off.

Keith returned his attention back to the horse, laughing and joking with Shiro, oblivious to the blue eyes trained on his figure. Lance watched the way Keith’s shoulder shook as he laughed, the way his mouth stretched into a smile, brightening his usually dim features, and making his scowl disappear completely. His hair rustled with his movement as well, and Lance grew jealous of the horse, suddenly wanting to be closer to Keith.

“Are you ready, Lance?” Allura’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He smiled and nodded eagerly, cutting off all thoughts, and followed her over to the floating bars, grasping the cool metal. With that touch, the rest of the world melted away and it was only him on those bars with Allura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you don't know, homosexuality was a crime back then, so how's this going to affect Keith and Lance's relationship? *shrugs* Guess we'll find out.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costumes! And Keith and Lance get some time to get to know each other a bit more.

Keith laid in bed, staring up at his ceiling as the day replayed through his mind. He’d only been able to ride Noir, no tricks, today, but it was progress. He already felt more comfortable around her and her him; the relationship between horse and rider was the foundation to a bareback act. He wasn’t sure how much he was going to get done with Lance practicing in the same room, though. At least Shiro had been there to help him focus.

Keith closed his eyes as his mind recalled the way Lance moved on the bars, his hands sure and strong, and his body swaying through the air. He lost his immature façade and adopted a look of intense focus; Keith was able to see how dedicated he was to his act, eyes never leaving Allura, focusing on his movements as well as hers. The pair already seemed in sync, understanding each other perfectly and moving as one. Keith groaned. He’s only known this boy for one day, and he was already occupying his thoughts. And he wasn’t sure why he liked him exactly, sure he was nice to look at with his golden skin and bright eyes, but he was boisterous and cocky, Keith could see it in the way he held himself. But he was intrigued; many of the inhabitants of London adopted its bleak personality- constant rain and gray skies can do that to people- but Lance’s energy seemed to act like the sun. Wherever he was, there was laughter and smiles! Hell, the boy even had that stupid grin (that Keith very much liked) always on his face, except when he was concentrating on his act. Great, now Keith’s mind went back to Lance performing on the bars. Keith turned over and willed himself to fall asleep, pulling the blankets up over his head, until eventually, he did drift off to sleep.

***

Lance laid on their couch, staring up at the ceiling. The first week of practice had gone well. Allura and him were progressing fast, and they would be practicing with the bars at full height next practice. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Keith’s face when he- Lance groaned loudly.

“Lance, buddy?” Hunk looked at him in concern, then his gaze softened in understanding. “Who is it this time?”

“Wha-? I haven’t-“ Lance stuttered.

“Trust me. I know you, and you’ve got that look on your face.” Hunk cut him off, then sat down beside him. “We’ve been friends for over ten years, remember?”

Lance sighed, lowering his head in his hands. “Why do I have to hide one half of myself? It’s, it’s just- I feel-“ Lance trailed off with another sigh, unable to describe how he felt, but Hunk rubbed his back and nodded knowingly- bless him.

“So, it’s a guy,”

“Not just a guy! Keith!” Lance groaned. “Him and his stupid haircut, and stupid smile when he thinks no one sees him, and how he brightens up around the horses! I’ve got it bad Hunk, and it’s only been a week!” He cried dramatically, leaning against his friend’s shoulder.

Hunk chuckled, patting his head. “Just promise me you’ll be cautious. Think about the consequences of your actions before you go through with them, something you don’t always do. This could be serious stuff, Lance. I just want you to be careful and safe.”

“Of course, buddy,” Lance said tiredly.

“Good, let’s get to bed then. I’m beat!” Hunk yawned widely and stretched his arms over his head.

“Hold on! You still have to tell me about Shay!” Lance smiled mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows, and earning a groan from Hunk.

“It’s nothing, Lance. And now is not the time to talk, you’re already falling asleep!” Hunk chuckled at his friend’s drooping eyelids.

“What are you…talking about?” Lance drawled out, obviously fighting off sleep.

Hunk, being the amazing friend he is, guided his stumbling friend to his bed before crawling into his own. 

“Don’t think you’re getting off the hook!” Lance declared, snuggling into his bed and pulling his blankets up to his nose, eyes already drifting closed.

“Of course not,” Hunk smiled fondly, crawling into his own bed.

Their breathing evened out together, and Hunk’s soft snores filled the room.

***

“It’s costume day!” Coran clapped his hands together, quieting the mingling performers. “Everyone will be given their costume to change into, then meet back here. We need to make sure they all fit properly!”

Allura was already handing out the custom-made clothing as Coran was talking. So, they disbanded to change once Coran had finished talking, and all met back in the main room, wide smiles on their faces. It felt official now, like this wasn’t just some dream they all had been living, and it felt good. Allura smiled at the collection of performers standing confidently before her, looking unique but alike at the same time.

Lance’s costume consisted of white tights and leotard, embellished with bright blue splashes across the torso like someone had thrown the dye onto the white fabric, creating a twisting effect, like a cloud, around his slim frame, that carried on to one of his sleeves and leg. Allura’s was similar, but where there was blue, she had bright pink, their designs making it seem like they were two halves if a whole. Within these swirls of color, gems glittered making the effect dazzling. Lance’s reminded Allura of the night sky filled with stars and clouds, while her own resembled the sky at dusk. Both of their sleeves ended in flowing sheer cloth; Allura also had a sheer cloth skirt that hung loosely around her waist as well, covered in gemstones. The effect of it in the air will be mesmerizing. Their collars stopped high on their neck, looking like glittering chokers, and their backs were open to the air. Their figures were well defined; whoever had created these costumes had done a splendid job!

Nyma and Rolo were dressed in skintight jumpsuits. Nyma’s had electric purple lines infused with white lines that twisted around her body, distorting its features to enhance the contortion of her body during her act. She too had gems that glittered under the lights and had even carried them into her makeup- two gems on either side of each eye and glittering lipstick. Rolo’s gems were subtler, clustering around his wrists and ankles and collar. His accent color was orange and had the same pattern as Nyma’s. Their bodies will blend together in a sea of purple and orange during their performance, making for a mesmerizing, and hopefully memorable, performance. 

Keith’s costume consisted of loose red pants, that hung in elegant folds, and a red and black vest that was open to reveal his chest and stomach. The pants had black tendrils that rose upwards from his ankles, snaking around and blending into the red. It looked like a fire was consuming him. Gems shone from random places, no specific pattern evident. He wore fingerless gloves as well, as they would help him grip better.

Shay wore a loose tank the color of a forest, and matching pants that had thick bands of a lighter shade of green wrapping around her legs down to the ankle. She had gold bands that were clasped around wrists and just below her shoulders, accentuating her muscles and curves perfectly. The gems followed the bands, and the gold claps added to her shine. Hunk’s design was similar, but in yellow, his vest the color of the sun, and his pants embellished with honey bands. The effect matched his physique perfectly, and when the pair stood next to each other, they complimented each other nicely, like a calm forest on a sunny day.

Shiro’s also had a costume, as he would receive an act once the circus could afford to buy a few more animals. His ensemble was all black with a white vest and cuffs, and it looked as if he was wearing his usual suit. But this suit was high end, the black crisp and fabric velvet, and it fit him perfectly, showing off his physique, whereas his personal clothes were a little baggy as he didn’t want to spend a pretty penny on custom tailoring. No skin was showing- he even wore black gloves- and he still managed to look as streamline as the other performers.

Even Coran changed into his costume; he was the ringleader of course! He wore dazzling red and blue coat with two coattails curling to his knees, gems glittering on its lapels, and gold shoulder caps decorated with tassels. His hands were cloaked in white gloves, his head, a shining, black top hat with a navy ribbon wrapped around it. He looked marvelous and completed the ring of performers.

They all stared at themselves and at each other in wonder. Allura couldn’t stop smiling and Coran hugged her excitedly. Her father’s dream was slowly coming into fruition. Everyone seemed more eager to get this show in the road, and they disbanded to continue their practice.

***

Keith groaned as he collapsed on his bed, his muscles aching as the tension seeped from them. It had been a month since the first day of practice, and he was finally starting to practice his tricks on horseback. He’d been steadily gaining the trust of each horse, but like Shiro had guessed, Noir was his favorite. They didn’t do anything complex today, though; handstands, balancing on a single foot, and walking back and forth down her back was on the repertoire that day, and it wouldn’t advance to include flips and more complex tricks for at least another week. 

Keith sighed, letting the rest of the tension leak from his body. He smiled into the blankets as a certain someone entered his thoughts. Lance. It has been a month and he was still occupying Keith’s thoughts, and Keith still wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Allura and him had been practicing high off the ground for some time now, but Keith still couldn’t help but marvel at them, and how they executed their routine flawlessly without batting an eye at the ground leering up at them. Keith didn’t know how they could do it, be that high off the ground. He would surely lose his nerve. 

Keith flipped over on his back, shifting so he laid in the bed properly now, and slowly peeled off his clothing for more comfortable replacements. When he finished, he flopped onto his pillow, his hair fanning out around him, and fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

He awoke to someone shaking his shoulder, and he forced his eyelids to open to see Shiro looking down at him. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. He was definitely not a morning person.

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice drifted over to him. “I’m not going to be at the circus today, so you’ll be on your own.”

Keith sat bolt upright. “What?” 

“If it makes you feel any better, Allura won’t be there either, so you’ll have Lance all to yourself.”

Keith shoved his face in his pillow, groaning as heat flushed his cheeks. Then he raised his head to narrow his eyes at the man standing before him- with his hands on his hips- and took in his crisp black suit and more-tidy-than-usual hair. He smirked and Shiro grew uneasy under his eye.

“What?”

“How do you know Allura’s not going to be there?” And Shiro began to turn a light shade of pink.

“Allura needed someone to accompany her in search of backers, people who can donate money to the circus,” Shiro said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, she asked me to accompany her.”

“See, she’s into you! You should totally ask her out.”

“You’re hilarious,” Shiro rolled his eyes. “Now get up, or you’re going to be late.” Then he spun on his heels and swiftly walked out of the room.

Keith chuckled and threw off his covers, quickly pulling on his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked out his door. Shiro handed him a mug of coffee as usual, and they exited the room together, parting once outside. Keith walked swiftly to the warehouse, pulling his hat low as it began to rain lightly. He was the only one in the room when he arrived at the warehouse, and no other sounds except the pattering of rain against the roof could be heard. He shrugged and pulled out the equipment for his fire act; he had practiced the routine a couple of times previously, and since Shiro wasn’t here today he figured it would be easiest for him to go ahead and practice it today as well.

He pulled his hair back into a low ponytail, then lit the ends of his juggling sticks and gave one a practice flip, smirking at the familiarity. He was soon lost in the movement of it all. His hands seemed to move on their own accord, and he relished the feeling of the heat as the sticks flew past his face. His routine grew increasingly more complex, and soon he was twirling and catching the sticks behind his back, eyes following as the sticks flew high into the air, then plummeted back towards him. He caught the last stick and paused in that position- down on one knee and a hand outstretched holding the flaming stick. A whoop and loud clapping startled him into dropping the stick and he whirled around, finding Lance staring at him enthusiastically.

“I didn’t know you could move like that, firebug,” Lance smirked.

“Yeah, well there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Keith grunted.

“Wanna change that?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows, and Keith sucked in a breath, turning away to pick up his dropped stick, and also to hide his reddening face. “Uh, so when did you become interested in juggling fire? It’s not exactly a common interest.” Lance continued, filling the awkward silence.

“And acrobatics twenty feet in the air is?” 

“Come on, you know what I mean!”

Keith walked over beside the boy, replacing the juggling sticks back in their box, then sat on the ground, back against the wall. Lance slid down next to him, staring expectantly. Keith sighed.

“I don’t know. As a kid I was always intrigued by fire. It often got me in more trouble than good, but when I saw a street performer doing amazing things with fire I was intrigued. I began practicing on my own, and many burnt fingertips and singed hair later, here I am.” Keith faded away awkwardly, staring at his hands, the floor, anywhere that wasn’t Lance, who was inches from his face. “Uh, what- what about you? How’d you get into acrobatics?”

Lance perked up, the smile that never seems to leave his face stretching his lips. “My friend, Hunk, and I would always play around on the playground back in grade school. We had no idea what we were doing could be done professionally, but once we found out we made a promise to each other that we would have our own circus act someday! When I heard about Voltron Circus, I knew this was our chance. We didn’t have enough money initially to make the journey here, but Hunk and I put in some extra hours, and that’s how we’re here now.” He had leaned back against the wall, head gazing up at the ceiling as he recounted his story, but when his attention was back on Keith, he perked up. “How’d you find out about the circus?”

“Shiro. He’s been friends with Allura for a while now, and when she told him he relayed the news to me.”

“So…Allura and Shiro?”

Keith glanced at Lance in surprise, then laughed. “It’s pretty obvious, huh?”

“Yeah it is.” Lance laughed too.

“Well, Shiro doesn’t think so. I keep telling him to ask her, but he just brushes me off.”

“Hmm, shame. Guess we’ll just have to interfere then?” Lance smirked.

“What do you have in mind?” Keith leaned in, smirking mischievously as well.

“Oh, I have all kinds of ideas! Back in New York, people would come to all the time asking for advice!”

“I highly doubt that,” Keith chuckled. “But I’m in.”

Nyma and Rolo entered then, cutting off their conversation, and catching the boys off guard, making them jump apart as they realized just how close they actually were. The pair waved as they passed, on their way to their own practice room. Then Shay followed soon after that, disappearing to find Hunk. Keith cleared his throat.

“I guess we should probably start practicing too.” He stood, collecting his equipment.

“Well, since I’m down a partner, there’s no practice for me today,” Lance said, looking a little disappointed, but then he perked up. “So, I guess I get to bother you all day!” He smiled innocently.

“You’re really going to stay here all day?” Keith said, trying not to put any emotion into it.

“Yeah,” Lance shrugged. “Unless it makes you uncomfortable. Then I can go bother Hunk.” He began to stand, brushing off his pants.

“No!” Keith said suddenly. “I mean, no, I don’t mind. You staying here, that is.”

Lance was frozen mid-crouch, but then smiled even wider, sitting back down. Did this boy ever stop? Keith thought pleasantly. 

“So, you really can’t practice by yourself?” Keith asked after a moment.

“No, it’s kind of hard to perform a routine with one half missing!” Lance laughed. “It’s like you trying to do your bareback routine without the horse!”

“Well, I would help you but there’s no way you’re getting me up there,” Keith pointed at the bars hanging up in the air, chuckling a little nervously.

“I can fix that!” Lance gasped, bolting to his feet and running over to the wall where he pulled on a chain, suddenly eager to get Keith on the bars.

Keith watched the bars begin to lower, and bit his lip. What did he just get himself into? Lance ran back over once the bars were at the right height, and grabbed Keith’s hand, dragging him to his feet. Lance left him under one of the bars while he went to the other. 

“Class is in session!” Lance said loudly as he turned around to face Keith. “Welcome to a day out of the life of Lance!”

Keith rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop a soft smile from passing over his lips; Lance’s energy was contagious. He tentatively poked at the bar above him, grimacing at its unsteadiness. Lance’s laugh drew his eyes back to the tan boy.

“Grab the bar like this,” Lance explained, demonstrating and Keith mirrored his movements. “Then just pull yourself up.”

Lance effortlessly swung his body up onto the bar, then hooked his legs on it before hanging upside down to stare at Keith. Keith grimaced as he focused on his technique, having to jump a little to reach the bar. He was able to pull himself up without a problem, though not as gracefully as Lance had. He blew his bangs out of his face as he bent his stomach over the bar to catch his breath, then hooked his legs around the bar and fell upside down like Lance had; however, his hands were still grasping the bar tightly, while Lance had let his hang freely. His eyes met Lance’s- deep purple meeting clear blue. 

“Perfect! You’re a natural!” Lance laughed, watching Keith’s face twist in exertion.

“Sure. What’s next?”

“Um,” Lance thought for a moment. “Let’s try a flip. It’s simple, don’t worry,” he added after a look of fear must have flashed across Keith’s face.

He executed the move easily, grasping the bar once more and letting his feet flip over his head. He was left hanging once more, facing away from Keith, so he twisted back around to watch Keith. Keith didn’t wait for a comment from Lance or anything, he just went for it. It was easy enough- any kids on a playground could do this. He flipped as easily as Lance had and glanced over his shoulder at Lance smugly, only to have his hands slip, sending him to the ground. He rolled onto his back with a groan as Lance cackled above him.

“Nice try, hotshot! You can’t lose focus, or you’ll end up on your bum!”

Keith shot Lance a sour look, rubbing his head as he sat up. “Thanks,” he muttered. “And hotshot?”

Lance shrugged. “Just popped into my head. Wanna try something else?” Lance asked, now sitting on the bar like a swing, kicking his legs playfully.

“Fine.” Keith stood, not being a quitter, and hopped up onto the bar again.

“We’re going to start by swinging,” Lance slipped off the bar and hung there, using his legs to get the bar to move back and forth.

Keith copied exactly, watching for Lance’s next move. Suddenly, Lance was flying at him, latching his hands beside Keith’s on his bar. 

“Then just jump when the moment is right!” Lance smiled encouraging, turning to look at Keith, who he was now hanging beside.

Keith scoffed- just jump, as if it was that easy. “Uh, I think I’m just going to keep swinging. Yeah, this is nice.”

Lance laughed and Keith watched the way it lit up his face. He suddenly became aware of how close they really were. The brush of his hand, their hips, their legs, as they clung to the bar; Keith swallowed thickly, suddenly becoming self-conscious. He snapped back to attention when Lance jumped to the ground, brushing his hands off.

“Well, you’ve still got a lot to learn.” Lance chuckled. “But we’ll call practice for today.”

Keith dropped down beside him. “Huh, that was easy.” He joked.

“Nuh-uh, I’m not letting you off the hook. We’re just finished for today.” Lance assured him, wagging a finger in the air.

“Whatever you say,” Keith shrugged, brushing himself off, then began collecting his things, shrugging his jacket back on- which he had shed before playing with fire. 

“Wait! Are you leaving?” Lance asked, trying to look indifferent, but failing.

“Yeah, I already practiced what I wanted, and why sit here for the rest of the day? I’m heading back to my place.”

“Oh, okay.” Lance looked a little crestfallen and Keith frowned slightly.

“I, uh, I guess you can come with me if you want.”

Lance perked up, his eyes lighting up once more. “Really?”

“Sure. Neither of us have anything better to do.”

“I can think of a few things,” Lance winked, smiling slyly, then turned on his heals and strutted out of the room. “I’ll tell Hunk I’m going out for a bit, and grab my hat and jacket!” He called over his shoulder.

Keith was left to stew in his thoughts, face red as he watched Lance retreat, but couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips as he watched that boy. He bit his lip as he tried to hide it, but it was no use, his face split. He shook his head as he recollected himself, turning back to his equipment and quickly shoving it back in its trunk, hoping to distract himself. Of course, his mind was relentless, bombarding him with images of tanned skin and a blinding smile and eyes as bright and as deep as the ocean. He closed the lid of his trunk, smiling. Yeah, he’s definitely worth it, Keith thought giddily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've noticed how much I love Hunk! He's such a sweetheart and a great wingman! Also, Keith and Lance have teamed up to get Shiro and Allura together, but will this have effects they don't foresee? Probably. Who knows (me, i should know). And yes, there will be more crossovers between Keith and Lance's acts- it's entertaining to watch how the other reacts when out of their element!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more Klance oriented than circus oriented, but worry not, we will return to our regularly scheduled program next chapter!  
> Also, I updated the costumes from last chapter, so feel free to go back and check them out!

Keith and Lance walked side by side down the street, Keith hunched over in the rain- too stubborn to carry an umbrella with him- while Lance smiled up at the crying sky, holding a hand out, palm up, to feel the rain. 

“I love this city! It rains so often!” He exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at the sky.

Keith turned an incredulous gaze on him, and blinked against the rain, hoping to commit the look of pure joy on the boy’s face right now to memory. Then shrugged his jacket up higher over his ears hoping to hide his blush, as well as protect himself from the pelting rain.

“I love rain,” Lance muttered.

“Just don’t go splashing in puddles and getting my trousers more soaked than they already are!” Keith growled, though not unkindly. 

“Hm, that would be a shame because then you’d have to take them off.” Lance mused, and Keith felt his face grow hotter.

He walked faster, hoping Lance would blame it on the rain, and the steps leading up to his tiny flat came into view. He took them two at a time, Lance close at his heels, and swung open the door, relishing the warmth and absence of rain. He flicked his hat onto his counter, and threw his jacket in a corner. Lance was glancing around the room, face passive, and Keith suddenly began scrutinizing his flat, concerned it wasn’t up to Lance’s standards. 

“Uh, sorry if it’s not what you expected,” he began, rubbing the back of his neck. “But its home sweet home.”

“Are you kidding? I don’t even have my own home, Keith! You think I would be judging yours?” He chuckled. “It’s fine, very you. I like it.”

Keith relaxed, a soft smile pulling his lips, and he reached out a hand. “I can take your coat and hat.”

“Nah, I got it,” Lance winked, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it atop Keith’s, then placing his hat on the counter as well.

Keith laughed, and collapsed on the couch, crossing his legs on the small wood table before him. Lance’s eyes zeroed in on something on the table, and he bent over to retrieve it. Keith caught sight of a book in his hands, and relaxed. He had left that there after a late night of reading.

“Oscar Wilde, hm?” Lance said, eyes scanning the cover. “The Picture of Dorian Gray. One of my favorites, actually.”

“Really?” Keith sat more upright, surprised to find out Lance reads. Not that he shouldn’t, just Keith had never really thought about Lance being a bookworm, and now that he has, he really likes the idea. “I just finished it the other night.”

Lance smirked. “Dorian, am I right? I would definitely want a night with him. ‘The curve of your lips rewrite history,’“ Lance quoted, raising a hand poetically as his eyelids fluttered close.  
Keith snorted, then regretted it when Lance’s eyes opened once more and fixed him with a playful glare. “Sorry, I personally liked Basil. The poor guy just wanted to preserve the love of his life, but what did he get in return? A knife embedded in his flesh.”

“Yes, that was rather unfortunate. Though Basil may have been a little too obsessed, painting pictures of Dorian and only Dorian,” Lance sighed, plopping down beside Keith. Keith snuck a glance at him, his profile lighted perfectly by the single window in the room. “The golden, charismatic socialite who traipsed the world oblivious to the subtle, doting artist that followed his every move- a poetic couple I must admit.”

Keith was at a loss for words, Lance having just described his own thoughts. He blinked at the boy beside him. “Who knew you were a romantic?” He said more fondly than he meant.  
Lance shrugged. “Of course, I am. But you are too,” He turned his startling eyes on Keith, who sucked in a breath. “Because you read this book.”

“Oh? And how does that make me a romantic?”

“This book is the definition of romantic! Just the way Oscar Wilde describes everything is beautiful! Anyone who reads this book will gain an appreciation for the romantic side of life!” Lance exclaimed, almost exasperatedly, making Keith smirk.

“Maybe,” Keith shrugged, his satisfaction growing as he watched Lance stare at him incredulously. “But I do know one thing for sure,” he paused for dramatic effect. “I’d love to get to know Oscar Wilde on a more personal level.”

Lance snorted, surprise lighting his eyes, then he broke out into boisterous laughter. “I’m sure he would find that most agreeable! But alas, he’s in jail. Homosexuality is a crime, you know.”  
“It’d be worth it.” Keith replied.

“So, you’re a rule breaker?”

“I played with fire throughout my childhood, and joined a circus, of course I have no concern for rules!” Keith muttered.

“Well, it’s a good thing I like rule breakers,” Lance smiled, setting Keith’s cheeks on fire.

He sunk further into the couch, trying to hide his face, but his eyes never left Lance’s face. Who was this boy? Did he actually have an interest in Keith or was he jus playing with his emotions? He seemed genuine enough, but Keith couldn’t shake the doubts that crowded his head. He felt Lance shift beside him, and refocused his attention on the present, following the curve of Lance’s back as he leaned forward to set the book back on the table. He watched as his fingertips dragged gently over the cover, falling to his knee. Then blue eyes were on his, clear and full of genuine emotion, and Keith felt his mind go blank, only one word echoing in his head- Lance. And he reminded himself, he was worth it. Keith cleared his throat and looked away, immediately feeling empty and wanting to look back, but he forced himself to his feet, his head clearing and body cooling.

“Want anything to drink or eat?” He asked Lance, walking into his tiny kitchen, not daring to look back at Lance, distrusting his willpower.

“Oh, um, sure. Water is fine,” Lance replied.

Keith entered the room once more with two cups of water, handing Lance’s over before settling back on the couch and taking a sip of his own, his dry throat finding relief. He downed his glass and dropped onto the table with a loud clunk. Lance did the same, his brilliant smile finding its way onto his face again. An awkward silence ensued, Keith mentally racking his brain for what to do next that didn’t involve impulsively kissing Lance’s tan skin. But Lance came up with an idea first.

“How about we start planning how we’re going to get Shiro and Allura to realize their feelings for each other?” 

Keith chuckled, pushing down his disappointment, and grabbed a notepad and pencil, also sitting on the table. “Good idea. And we need to do it fast, I don’t know how many more times I can listen to Shiro rant about her hair.”

“Does he really rant to you about her?” Lance turned wide eyes on Keith, smiling like he found out a dirty secret.

“Not explicitly, but I know he wants to.” And with Lance burst out laughing, shoulders shaking, and Keith couldn’t help but chuckle as well.

“Well, then, let’s get started so we can put you out of your misery!” Lance declared, tapping a finger to his chin as he began brainstorming. “I’ll be the Allura expert, and you be the Shiro expert. We should compile what we know of each, find similarities and difference.”

As Lance spoke, Keith created two columns on the paper- one labeled Allura, the other Shiro. He began writing down things in Shiro’s column immediately, and Lance leaned over to read what he was writing down.

“Shiro likes cricket?” Lance asked, nose scrunching as he tried to picture thee trainer playing.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean he’s any good,” Keith laughed, smiling at the memory of Shiro’s first game (they lost horribly), and how his first swing had ended with him on his bum.

“Here’s something we can work with!” Lance suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the line Keith just wrote. “Walks in the park,” Lance read. “Allura always gushes about these pink flowers that bloom in the park during the spring. She’s been talking non-stop about wanting to go to the park this week to see them because supposedly they just bloomed.”

“That’s perfect!” Keith cried, eyes glowing. “Shiro just needs to ask her if she’d like to go for a walk in the park! It’s a perfect first date, whether they realize it’s a date or not.”

“We’re good at this,” Lance chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning back on the couch. “They’ll be in married in no time.”

“I don’t think Shiro’s ready for that yet,” Keith laughed. “Or Allura for that matter. She’s putting all her energy into this circus at the moment.”

“Yeah, but Shiro will be there when she needs a break, get her mind off things.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Keith held up a finger. “I don’t need those images of my best friend.”

Lance laughed and Keith dissolved at the sound. It was like sunlight flooding the room on this gloomy day. The sound of thunder brought Keith back to the present, a low rumbling sound that made him smile softly. He loved that sound, it made him feel strong when he was young, unlike other kids who would dash inside at the first clap. Lance leapt off the couch and rushed over to the window, pressing his face against the glass.

“So, why do you love the rain so much?” Keith called, eyes glued to Lance’s back.

“It’s just so pure, you know?” Lance replied, face still pressed to the glass, giving his voice an odd echo. “It washes away all the dirt, cleans the world. Sounds stupid, I know.” 

“It’s not stupid,” Keith blinked, grimacing. “I get it. I used to think the same thing about fire. It would destroy whatever it touched, which was why I was attracted to it.”

Keith had been staring at his hands in his lap, so he didn’t notice Lance had moved away from the window until he felt the couch give under his weight as he sat down in front of Keith. 

“What did you want to destroy?” Lance spoke softly, his own hands twitching; he wanted to cover Keith’s hands with his.

“Everything,” Keith said in almost a whisper. “My past wasn’t the best.” Keith but his lip, and Lance ducked into his view, gentle eyes on his and soft smile that eased the edge Keith felt. “I was thrown in an orphanage after my parents disappeared- dead, missing, I can’t remember- but ran away and lived in the streets instead. At least I was on my own, no other kids to mock me or hurt me.”

“Kids are cruel,” Lance interjected. “Hunk and I were always the butt of some joke because of our interests.”

“Yeah,” Keith smiled bitterly. “I hated them all, and the adults were only sympathetic towards me. I didn’t need sympathy, so I left. Shiro was the first person to treat me like I was normal, and I stuck to him like glue. He introduced me to the circus lifestyle, and is the reason I’m the person I am today.” He finally lifted his eyes up to Lance, gageing his reaction, but Lance only looked at him in awe.

“Well, I’ll have to thank Shiro next time I see him!” He smiled, and Keith immediately relaxed. People usually looked at him with pity and muttered a meaningless ‘im sorry,’ but not Lance.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to go full on storm cloud on you,” Keith tried to smile.

“No need to feel sorry! I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me your past, it seems like a hard subject for you.” Lance’s face never lost its smile. “So, a past for a past. I’ll tell you mine now!”

“You don’t have to-“ Keith glanced up at Lance in surprise. He hadn’t spilled his past just to get Lance to reveal who he was, but Lance held up a hand.

“Trust me, it’s fine! I don’t mind. It’s not anything tragic, just hard.” Keith nodded, and settled back into the couch, signaling to Lance he was here to listen. “Right, so my family moved to New York from Cuba looking for work. New York living conditions were horrendous, and having a family as large as mine made it almost unbearable. I started working early just to get out of the house, but to also ease the stress off my parents, and had to juggle schoolwork simultaneously. But I didn’t mind, I like to keep busy. So, I worked as paperboy making scraps.” Keith tried to imagine a small Lance in a paperboy hat dragging a bag of newspapers on his shoulders, and his lips quirked at the image. “Life got better as my parents managed to get stable jobs, we had clothes and food every day, so I can’t complain! And my best pal, Hunk, was always by my side. I was a bit of a dreamer, still am, and Hunk helped ground me, keep things realistic.” Lance broke into a lopsided smile. “Then I saw the Voltron Circus add in a newspaper and, together, we managed to scrape together enough money to buy one-way tickets here!”  
“How many siblings do you have?” Keith asked.

“4, all younger than me!” Lance laughed. “Never a dull moment in my house!”

“I’m not sure I could have handled that!” Keith chuckled, horror images of kids pulling his hair and screaming in his ear flashed through his head, and for a moment his solitary childhood didn’t seem so bad.

“Yeah, they would have eaten you alive,” Lance smirked, and quick glared at him defiantly.

“They would not have!” He said, despite previously admitting otherwise.

“Okay, tough guy,” Lance chuckled. “But I’m sure you’ll be receding that statement once you meet them.”

“And when will that be?”

“Once this circus gains popularity and travels to America for a tour!” Lance smiled enthusiastically.

Keith smiled too, Lance’s energy humming through him. “Do you think that’ll really happen?”

“Sure! People are beginning to recognize the genius of circus entertainment, and the people are hungry for it, they just don’t know it yet! And of course, Allura will stop at nothing until that happens. She tells me all the time, it’s her dream too, not only her father’s.”

“I believe it.” Keith said, eyes glowing. “I believe it.”

And they fell into easy conversation after that, laughing and poking fun at each other. They even solidified their Shiro and Allura plan at Lance’s suggestion. Lance gave Keith some more book suggestions too, but had to leave before it got too dark. Hunk would kill him for walking alone so late, especially in a foreign city, Lance had explained seriously. So Keith had watched him go reluctantly, telling him he’ll see Lance tomorrow, then spent the rest of his evening in content silence. Lance made him feel renewed, and when he was with him, Keith felt like he could himself. He smiled and crawled into bed, already wishing morning would come so he could see Lance’s face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my Oscar Wilde rant, but The Picture of Dorian Gray is one of my favorite books- I couldn't help myself! And Oscar Wilde was popular in the 1880s-90s so yay for historical accuracy! Makes my heart happy cause i'm a history nerd! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it wasn't circus oriented, but I needed a buffer chapter to get their relationship moving along, and also buy myself some time to figure out how I want to proceed. I want to give you guys a quality story, so i'm constantly drafting and editing!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the circus to take the next step. A certain someone shows up and throw Allura off, but Shiro saves the day. That's right, a little shallura for ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the rest! I was having some writer's block on how to transition into the next step for this story, but I think I've got it! It's time to get this circus on the road, which it should in the next two chapters!

Lance’s eyes fluttered open, and he blinked the sleep away, sitting up and raising his arms over his head, back arching as he stretched. Hunk’s soft snores filled the room, and a lopsided smile caught at Lance’s lips. Despite being in London for over a month already, Lance still couldn’t believe he was here with his best friend pursuing their long-time dream. It felt unreal, and he was scared he was going to wake up back in New York one day. 

He quietly slid off his bed, starting his, what some might call excessive, morning routine of washing his face from the water bucket, combing his hair, brushing his teeth, and anything else that needed his attention. He dressed in a loose shirt and trousers, comfortable enough to practice in. Hunk awoke as Lance plopped back on his bed, grabbing the book from off his nightstand.

“Good morning, buddy,” Hunk yawned, stretching the same as Lance had. “What are ya’ reading?”

“Sherlock Holmes. It’s really quite extraordinary, Hunk! You should read it!” Lance said excitedly, showing his friend the cover of the book.

“Maybe in the future. Right now I don’t have much time for reading.” Hunk said politely.

“No worries. I bet Keith will read it with me!” Lance glanced over at his friend, greeted by a smug smile and wiggling eyebrows.

“So, you guys a thing now?”

“Uh, not exactly.” Lance struggled to explain.

He had definitely flirted Keith up yesterday, but wasn’t sure if Keith felt the same way. He didn’t want to force himself onto Keith, or overwhelm him. Keith did have a quiet personality, and what if Lance was too boisterous for him to handle? What if he had been reading Keith’s reactions wrong?

“Hey, buddy?” Hunk interrupted his internal rant. “I can tell your overthinking things in there. Just be yourself, and things will work out. But don’t forget to be careful!”

“Yeah, yeah. Go get dressed you big hunk! Unless you want Shay to see you in your underwear.” Lance smirked as Hunk grew red, quickly pulling his pants on.

“No thank you! I’m good!” And Lance laughed, glad he could still poke fun at Hunk in the right ways.

 

When it was time for practice, Hunk and Lance entered the main room, finding everyone gathered around Allura, a buzz in the air. Allura clapped her hands together when she saw the pair and quickly waved them over.

“I have an announcement to make,” Allura started, biting her lip. Everyone shared nervous glances, unsure of what was coming and assuming the worst. “I talked to the bank yesterday, and it turns out my father left me more money than I initially thought! Which means we can take the next step in our circus!” She said, hands clasped tightly as she bounced excitedly. 

Everyone’s mouths dropped open and they cheered at the wonderful news. Lance whooped, Nyma shook Rolo like a ragdoll, Shay and Hunk grabbed each other’s hands in excitement, and Keith and Shiro shared an excited smile. Coran was hugging Allura, wiping away a few (proud) tears, before stepping forward.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering what this next step is going to look like!” Coran raised his voice over the commotion, capturing everyone’s attention again. “Well, it’s time to build up our equipment, which includes tents and sets, special effects for Pidge to experiment with, as well as expand our animal inventory! Luckily, Alfor left a train behind for us to use once we hit the road, so that major expense is already taken care of! It’s time to circus-fy this circus! Get the show on the road, literally!” He finished enthusiastically, and everyone cheered.

“Once we have everything together, we will begin piecing together our routine as a whole,” Allura stepped forward once more. “And figuring out the order in which we will perform, and this will also allow Pidge to do some test runs with her equipment. I’m so proud of everyone’s hard work!”

And with a clap of her hands, everyone dispersed with newfound energy, eager to hit the road and perform for an audience. Allura watched them all go, a joy she hasn’t felt since her father’s passing blooming in her chest. She felt a at hand at her shoulder, and whirled around with a wide smile, thinking it was Coran; however, she came face to face with Shiro, who was smiling shyly, eyes downcast. Her smile widened slightly, though of course Shiro didn't notice.

“Mr. Shirogane! What can I help you with?” Allura said sweetly, though professionally, as that was their relationship much to her disappointment.

“Please, call me Shiro. And, uh, I know you’re busy with all the circus stuff, but I though you may like to take a walk with me?” He asked, cheeks dusted pink.

Allura held back a giggle, feeling giddy. “Of course! Let’s go to the park, there are beautiful flowers blooming presently!”

She caught up his wrist and ran out of the room in excitement, her skirts billowing, and a startled Shiro dragged along behind her. Allura quickly settled once in public, adopting the straight-backed, respectable woman persona society forced onto her, Shiro offering his arm as any gentleman should. He frowned slightly at Allura’s reserved nature, knowing it was a façade, and resented society for limiting such a unique woman. But he quickly shook it away, not wanting to spoil his time with Allura. 

They quickly arrived at the park, as it was only a few blocks from the warehouse. Pink and purple and white flowers swayed in the warm breeze, lining the paths, and while it wasn’t sunny, it wasn’t raining, settling for a peaceful gray sky, with the occasional ray of sun peeking through.

Allura made Shiro smell the flowers, her eyes alight as she talked about how her father had always brought her here in spring because it was her favorite smell. Shiro committed the smell to his memory. As he did with the fond expression she made, the way her lips curved and nose scrunched when she said certain words, and how clear her eyes were, like glass pools, nothing like the dirty puddles in the London streets that Shiro was used to seeing.

“Fancy seeing you here,” a voice broke him from his reverie, and Shiro watched Allura’s face shift into a look of reservation.

“Lotor,” Allura said politely, but Shiro could feel the coldness in her voice.

A man strode up to the pair with a silky smile on his face, dressed in a pressed black suit that looked more expensive than Shiro’s apartment. He clutched a cane in a black-leather-covered hand, the head of some fearsome creature carved atop it. To Shiro’s surprise, long white hair cascaded down his back, though it looked more like a river than a cloud like Allura’s, and a top hat sat on his head, a strip of purple wrapped around it. The purple was echoed in his vest as well. 

“Heard about the little circus you’re putting together.” He smiled, though there was no warmth in it. “I only wanted to wish you luck. Seeing as it’s going to be quite hard to keep it going against my father’s.” He said, tone trying to sound apologetic, but it was obviously faked.

Allura’s face displayed determination. “I thank you for your concern, but only time will tell what happens to my circus. Good day!” She dragged Shiro past the man, who only smiled at them as they passed.

"Always a pleasure talking with you! No matter how brief!" He called to them, and proceeded on his way, whistling a tune. "Only time will tell indeed." He muttered to himself, a cold smile splitting his face for the rest of his walk.

Shiro and Allura continued down the path in quiet thought, Shiro wrestling with whether or not to bring up the questions going through his head. He had known Allura for a while now, but that was the first time he had met that man.

“My father and his father used to be close friends,” Allura spoke for him. “They wanted to open a circus together, but obviously that didn’t happen. They didn’t agree on some things, which ultimately led to their splitting. My father wanted the circus to be for the people, to provide them with entertainment that would chase away their worries and give them a night of wonder. Zarkon, Lotor’s father, was chasing after the money, believing it would give him the edge he wanted in this world. And I guess he’s finally decided to pursue it.” Allura deflated.

“Hey, look at me,” Shiro said suddenly. “It doesn’t matter if he is or isn’t. Your circus is going to far better than anything he can create, because just like your father, you are doing this for the people!”

Allura brightened at that, and Shiro felt relief spread through his body at seeing Allura hopeful again. “You think so?”

“I know so,” he smiled. “You’re the backbone of this circus, and that’s going to show!”

“Thank you, Shiro,” she replied softly, laying her head against his arm, her own arm still intertwined with his.

They walked like that for the remainder of their time together, both feeling content along with excitement for the upcoming changes to the circus. It was time to show people what Voltron Circus was about!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay! Not my best chapter, but next chapter will include the refinement of their routine with everything included (which means special effects which means Pidge- she's been absent for far too long)! And then hopefully, after that the circus will hit the road!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final revisions are being made, Voltron Circus is becoming more than just an idea, coalescing into something real, and everyone can feel it. Some Pidge, gotta get her in the mix! And Klance, with a little drama (but not the way you think) dun dun dun.

“Okay everyone! You looked great this time!” Coran called, using his newly acquired megaphone that was almost as big as his body. It looked comical, but he had insisted it was necessary for any ringleader to have. “Take a break, and then we’re going to go through it once more today!”

Everyone sighed and trudged off to find something to eat and drink. They’d been practicing since the crack of dawn, and it was now noon. Lance wiped the sweat from his forehead, glancing over at Keith who looked dead on his feet. He was not a morning person, as Keith had stated many times, but Lance always appreciated a slightly grumpy Keith who wore his mussed hair in a ponytail, as he was currently. Lance smiled, watching as Keith’s face lit up when he saw Shiro enter the room; he hoped Keith would look at him like that one day. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when a cup of water was thrust in his line of vision. He raised his eyes to see Hunk standing before him, smiling and equally sweaty. He’d even taken an orange cloth and tied it around his forehead to keep his hair from sticking to him. 

“That’s a good look on you,” Lance said, taking the cup with a smile, and then chugging it.

“Oh, I actually forgot I was wearing this. Shay suggested I try this to keep the sweat from running into my eyes and-“ He faded out when he caught Lance’s smug look. “What?”

“You and Shay?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows.

Hunk sighed, then glanced around the room, spotting Shay chatting with Allura across the way. “Lance, I haven’t had the time to ask her, you know that!”

“No better time than the present! Once the circus hits the road, buddy, it’s just going to be chaotic.”

“I suppose you’re right. But, enough about me, what about you and Keith?” He smiled smugly, giving Lance a taste of his own medicine.

“Uh, we talk.” Lance sighed at Hunk’s raised eyebrow. “We haven’t hung in the past couple of months, and he hasn’t brought up the last time we hung, so I’m not going to either. I think I was reading too far into it, just got caught up in it all, you know?”

Hunk’s eyebrow rose even higher, if that was possible. “Lance, I think it’s time to listen to your own advice and go for it. You’re over thinking this as you do with everything.”

“Yeah, okay,” Lance sighed, wiping the sweat off his face with a grimace when he felt it dripping. “Whatever you say.”

“Anyways,” Hunk continued, knowing when Lance was finished talking about something. “I was going to go talk to Pidge and see all the new equipment she’s been messing with. I want her to show me how it all works! Wanna come?”

“Sure!” Lance perked up. He’d been admiring the lights Pidge has been messing around with for the past couple of months, and he was excited to take a closer look. The two boys made their way to the tech room, finding Pidge as she usually was- skirts tossed aside and nose deep into a project.

“Hey, Pidge!” Hunk called out, waving slightly when she glanced up.

She sat upright and adjusted her glasses. “Hunk! Just the person I wanted to see. Think you could give me a hand with this?”

“You want me to help you?” Hunk said in awe, already rushing forward with grabby hands.

“What about me, Pidgey? Anything I can help with?” Lance whined, draping himself over her shoulders.

Pidge rolled her eyes but patted his cheek. “There, there. You can be the test subject once we get this fixed.”

Lance nodded, satisfied, and gave them some space to work, watching as they took apart the light, then put it back together. The pair talked quickly and excitedly, most of it going over Lance’s head, though he paid attention to their actions, understanding that more than their words. Once they got the light working, they tested it on Lance, Pidge taking notes on the light’s intensity and saturation as Lance struck numerous poses hoping to get her to laugh, which he succeeded a few times. 

They all talked and laughed like old friends, despite Lance having held his first actual conversation with Pidge just a couple months ago, and he found himself warming up to all her quirks. He liked talking about New York City, which Pidge was fascinated by and enjoyed listening to his, albeit outrageous, stories. He would tell her all about the Coney Island, and the newly invented car by Ford, as well as stories about the trouble him and Hunk used to get into- well, that he would get into and drag Hunk along for the ride. Eventually, Hunk and Lance had to make their way back to the main room, practice would be starting again soon. They promised to come visit Pidge again soon; she did enjoy talking to them, but she’d never tell them that outright.

Coran called out a few minutes after they entered the room, and everyone collected around the orange-haired man. “Okay everyone! We’re going to run through the routine once more today, then we will dismiss! You all have been working very hard, and I hope you are seeing the fruits of your labor!” He raised his arms to all the parts of the circus collecting around them.  
The posters hung on the walls, each performance showcased on their own poster, as well as the circus as a group. The tent canvases were folded neatly and stacked against a wall, their stripes blending into an illusion, and their infrastructure piled beside them. The sets and lights and props were set up against another wall. Every time Lance looked at them, he was reminded that this wasn’t a dream, and if they stayed on schedule, the circus would be on the road in a month, just in time for the new year. 

Coran clapped, and everyone took their places. Coran opened the routine, announcing the circus with a quirky flare that will surely capture the audience’s attention and set the mood for the otherworldly experience Voltron Circus hoped to convey. He would also announce each act and performer. Then Shiro and Keith came on next, all three horses trotting around the ring, guided by Shiro, as Keith performed his stunts among them. Hunk and Shay followed, their act including comedy into it, not just heavy lifting, and it always left Lance laughing. He made sure to high-five Hunk and Shay on their way off stage. Lance and Allura performed next, walking out hand in hand before showily climbing ladders up to their respective platforms. They will be performing without a net, a decision that both were comfortable with, feeling confident enough in each other and their abilities. 

Nyma and Rolo’s mesmerizing act was next, followed by Shiro’s elephant act. He has been working with the elephant for months now, and she was quickly becoming his favorite; the circus also had two lions on route. Shiro had managed to befriend some mice that had been residing in the warehouse as well, and they remained on his shoulders the whole time, adding comic relief to his act. Keith’s fire act was next in line, and would be lit with only candlelight, adding to the drama of his routine. Allura’s ring routine and then Lance’s aerial silk performance would conclude Voltron Circus. There would be an hour intermission halfway through where the audience will be encouraged to explore and get to know the circus more. The performers will be mingling with them during this time as well.

When the practice was complete, the whole routine lasting around two hours, everyone flopped to the ground in exhaustion; however, some began laughing, and everyone was smiling, as they had performed everything perfectly for the first time since creating this routine. It has finally all come together. Pidge and Matt had watched the performance, taking notes on where to use certain effects and when not to. Their goal was to enhance the acts, not overshadow them, and they took this very seriously, so there wasn’t any doubt their contribution will be anything less than perfect. Needless to say, the energy in the room was electric, everyone anticipating being able to finally perform for an audience. 

“Good work everyone!” Coran’s voice rang out, thankfully he wasn’t using the megaphone. “Tomorrow will be normal hours,” cheers echoed. “And I’ve got a field trip planned!” That peaked everyone’s interests. “So, I will see you all tomorrow at 10am sharp!”

And with that they were dismissed. Everyone dispersing to pick up discarded clothing and any other items. Lance’s eyes immediately found Keith, who was already trudging for the door, pulling his jacket on. 

“Go get ‘em,” Hunk elbowed him, then added. “I’ll be waiting for the details though!”

Lance nodded, unable to stop himself from smiling as he rushed after Keith, grabbing his jacket from the floor on his way. He shouted to Keith, who paused and waited for him to catch up. He greeted Lance with a small smile, which was huge for Keith, Lance knew.

“Wow, you walk fast!” Lance breathed, catching his breath and dropping his trot to match his steps to Keith’s, which was slower than he normally walks due to Keith’s shorter legs.  
Keith huffed, rolling his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair, having pulled his ponytail loose. 

“What’s up?” He asked Lance, shoving his hands in his pockets, eyes locked on his feet.

“We just haven’t hung in a while, you know, with the constant practicing and stuff, so I just wanted to walk you home.” Lance shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. He watched Keith’s reaction with hopeful eyes.

“Oh, okay. Sounds…nice.” The corner of Keith’s lips quirked, fast enough though that it left Lance doubting and squinting at his face.

They crossed the street, passing a cab parked under a streetlamp, its driver asleep with his whip in hand and top hat pulled down over his eyes. Lance stepped around a puddle, which never seemed to be lacking in the London streets. 

“So, about the last time we hung out,” Lance started, glancing sideways at Keith to gage his reaction once again. He remained passive, though hunched his shoulders a little more, hiding more of his face. Lance tried not to read too far into it. “I’m sorry if I was a little too forward. Sometimes my personality can be overwhelming to more…gentle people.” He smiled, and this time Keith glanced up at him, mouth parted in surprise.

“No! You were fine! I didn’t mind, really,” he spoke quickly, then glanced away shyly. “It was nice to talk to someone other than Shiro for once.” He offered a lopsided, but genuine, smile.  
Lance soaked it in and returned a smile of his own. “That’s a relief! I thought I had scared you off.” He chuckled, and Keith joined in.

Then they fell until a comfortable silence, Lance moving to walk a little closer to Keith, so their arms brushed together. He soon recognized Keith’s street, and felt a pang of disappointment as he saw Keith’s apartment building come into view. He didn’t let it show though, just continued to match Keith’s pace, relishing the warmth of his arm when it brushed against his own. 

“So, uh, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Lance muttered when they reached Keith’s building, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

But instead of replying, Keith suddenly pushed him into the alleyway, Lance’s back hitting the wall. It was so dark he couldn’t even see Keith’s face right in front of his own, he could only feel his breath on his lips, and his hands on his waist, fingers curling into Lance’s shirt. Then his lips were on Lance’s, and Lance gasped at the contact, quickly melting into it. His hands cupped Keith’s face as he guided his head back for a better angle. Keith responded by shoving Lance against the wall harder, his hands moving up his back. They separated for breath, and Lance could just make out Keith’s form. He reached out to him, a hand cupping the back of his neck as they panted in unison. He slowly raised his hand into Keith’s hair, letting it fall through his fingers, and smiling when Keith leaned into the touch. Lance’s other hand cupped his cheek, and Keith covered it with his own, the heat from his hand setting Lance on fire.

Then they were together again, though this kiss wasn’t as experimental as the first, testing the other’s limits, this was raw energy, full of fire. Lance’s fingers tugged Keith’s hair, bringing him closer, paying no attention to how the brick was digging into his back. Keith’s hands were roaming under his jacket, pushing and pulling him as needed. The way their lips were moving together, the way they seemed to move together, was intoxicating, for the both of them. They reluctantly separated once more, breaths mingling as they gasped for air. Then Lance was chuckling.

“What?” Keith breathed, his hand tightening on Lance’s hip.

“It’s just, I’ve been worrying for the past couple of months about whether you felt the same about me as I did about you, and now here we are in a dark alleyway, making out.”

“We could take this up to my apartment?” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear after a moment, and Lance shivered.

He wanted to, wanted to get to know Keith more, get to know his rhythm, his personality, but he couldn’t, not yet. Hunk was waiting for him, and he didn’t want to rush this.

“Not tonight, babe.” He whispered back, leaning down to kiss Keith’s forehead then untangled his hands from Keith’s hair.

Keith nodded, Lance only just catching it as he stepped into stray rays of light from the lamp, and both boys set about straightening themselves. Keith left first, both deciding they shouldn’t leave together in case anybody was around, and Lance waited five minutes before exiting himself, biting his lip so as not to outright scream as he skipped down the street. He hid his balled fists in his pockets, hoping to contain his energy until he was safe inside the warehouse. 

What neither of them saw, was the figure that left the alley across the street, their flash of white hair catching the light of the lamp, and a cruel smile on his face as he leisurely walked in the opposite direction Lance had gone, twirling his cane as he went. He would argue that he felt just as alive as Keith and Lance at that moment.

When Lance entered the warehouse, he rushed into his and Hunk’s room, but found his pal fast asleep atop his blankets, snoring softly. Lance shook his head and smiled fondly at his friend, looks like the news would have to wait until morning. He pulled an extra blanket from off his bed and laid it over Hunk, then climbed under his own blankets, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Glad to finally be updating. Hope this chapter was to your liking! I know you're all eager to get this show on the road, literally, and I am too (so I can introduce some more complex ideas- I hope)! Not too much longer, I promise!  
> Uh oh, Lotor knows about Keith and Lance, what's he gonna do?  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Voltron Circus! Take your seats, and enjoy the show!

1895\. London. Opening night.

The tent was dark, the atmosphere abuzz as people crowded the stands, bumping shoulders when someone leaned forward in an attempt to make out anything in front of them, but no apologies were whispered, only smiles shared. Everyone was here for the same reason: their curiosity led them here. No one knew what to expect from this circus, many had never even been to a circus. The posters and flyers had promised an evening of wonder, and in this day and age wonder was greatly sought after.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” A booming voice cut through the darkness, a hush overtaking the crowd immediately. The sound of footsteps echoed eerily, and everyone desperately searched for their source, holding their breaths in excitement.

“Prepare for a night like no other,” the voice spoke again; it seemed to be coming from all directions.

Then a spotlight turned on, startling some and causing gasps to ripple through the crowd. A man stood at the center of the beam, head bowed, one hand clutching the brim of his hat, the other balancing a cane. His red and blue coat was vibrant against the shadows, his black boots glimmered, newly polished, and his bright orange hair was elegantly styled. He stayed in that pose until the audience began to whisper uneasily, then he swung his cane towards the crowd.

“This is Voltron Circus!” He announced, and the crowd began cheering.

The beam of light faded out, and a moment later numerous spotlights clicked on one by one, crisscrossing in the air. The audience watched in silent suspense, eagerly leaning forward in their seats. The final spotlight turned on to a curtain at the back of the tent, and then a horse burst through it, a rider on its back. The horse’s black coat shined like onyx under the lights, as did the white and chestnut coats of the two other horses that followed. They wore blankets on their backs- gold, silver, and black- and a matching feather plume atop their heads, and there were no saddles or reigns. Another man, dressed in a black suit hopped off the last horse, and took his place at the center of the ring, a long whip in hand, which he cracked over his head. The horses took up a gallop, circling him without any hesitation. The man still on the back of the horse wore loose red pants and a buttoned vest, the gold embellishments shimmering as his body moved with the horse’s, and his face was painted with red accents around his eyes and cheeks and chin. 

The audience watched with baited breath, eyes circling the ring with the horses. Then the man riding bareback did a handstand on the galloping horse, not faltering once, and flowed into a backbend, where he stayed like that for a couple moments. Everyone gasped and clapped madly, a couple shrill whistles cut the air too, when he stood and extended his arms in a bow, but then he held up a finger and they quieted. He waited a moment to build up suspense, and then executed a backflip, landing back on the horse with steady feet. No one noticed the way he breathed a sigh of relief because they were too busy clapping and cheering madly, already on their feet. The two men in the ring shared an excited grin.

Keith executed the rest of his tricks perfectly, and the audience was soaking it up. Performing for an audience was a lot different than practice as everyone had insisted. There was an energy in the air that made you want to push yourself to your limit, an energy that sharpened your focus so every trick would be flawless, it was unlike anything Keith had felt before. 

Shiro directed the horses into a line in front of him, evenly spaced, a spotlight on each, then he whistled. The horses whinnied and reared their front hooves towards the audience, and then came back down and turned elegantly in place. He clicked his tongue and they all stopped in a line, Keith and his horse at the front. Keith stood, poised at the end of his horse, and when Shiro executed the command, he flipped into the air as his horse galloped away, landing on the next horse. He repeated this action, flipping onto the next horse, and raised his arms triumphantly at the audience, who clapped and cheered as the horse carried him back through the curtain and off stage, the lights cutting out after Shiro bowed, and the audience was left to wonder in darkness once more.

When the lights came back on, there were numerous unconventional items sporadically laid across the floor- a couple dumbbells, varying in size- and then two people, a man and a woman, emerged from the curtain, hand in hand. They wore outfits of green and yellow, their faces pained similarly, but not exactly, like the face of the bareback rider, and leisurely made their way to the center of the ring, seemingly paying no attention to the audience, who was watching them curiously. Then the man in yellow pointed excitedly at the dumbbells and puffed out his chest and rolled up his invisible sleeves before marching over to it. He lifted it up effortlessly, and gave his companion a wide smile, like he was showing off to her. She giggled, and walked over to him, reaching for the dumbbell he had just dropped back to the ground, but he stopped her. Instead, he held up a tiny dumbbell, and the audience laughed. His companion, however, did not. She grabbed the tiny weight and pretended to smack him on the head with it, then tossed it out of the ring- the audience laughed harder. 

Shay and Hunk’s eyes connected, each gleaming with excitement, and Shay had to hide her giddy laugh, as she was supposed to be mad at Hunk. Hunk was rubbing his head ruefully, barely keeping a wide smile off his face as the audience erupted into laughter. He turned away from Shay, waving a hand in dismissal and began to walk away from her. Shay nonchalantly walked over to the heaviest dumbbell and hoisted it over her head. The crowd fell silent in awe, then cheered and clapped louder than before. Hunk turned around, feigning surprise on his face, and hurriedly rushed back over to his companion as she threw the weight back on the ground, dusting her hands off. Hunk pretended to plead with her, Shay momentarily ignoring him, but then they made up. The crowd cheered and laughed again. They went on to lift many more objects, showcasing their strength, before bowing and leaving the sounds of the wild crowd behind them as they exited the ring.

The ring went dark again, soft music drifted through the air, and had people twisting in their seats as they searched for the source, whispering among themselves. Then two spotlights clicked on; a blue one trained on a woman atop a platform, her white hair glowing, and a pink one on a man atop a platform opposite of her. Their painted faces were smiling widely as they waved down at the audience, who stared wide-eyed at them, some children even waving back. Their slim and fit bodies were accentuated by their outfits, which glittered the most out of all the performers the audience has seen so far. They looked ethereal, like angels floating above the crowd. Everyone watched as the performers grasped metal bars hanging before them, swaying their bodied to pick up momentum, then the girl let go and flipped through the air- gasps filled the tent as she flew through the air, hands slapped over mouths, and some shut their eyes, only to peek afterwards- but then her outstretched hands were caught by the boy’s. 

Allura’s eyes met Lance’s and they broke out in wide smiles. Then Lance flipped Allura again, grabbing her ankles this time, so she was now looking down at the audience. She smiled widely at them, hands outstretched, though she was still a good eight feet above them, and the audience cheered, some raising their arms to try and reach her. On the upwards swing, Lance used the momentum to swing her back up so her hands could grab his bar. She pulled herself up effortlessly, as did Lance, and they stood on the same bar, waving, as they swayed to work it back up to speed before the other bar could lose momentum. 

The audience’s eyes followed their every move, captivated by the performance. Then the boy leapt off the bar like he was diving into a lake, and grabbed the opposite bar, flipping himself onto the bar but then immediately falling backwards off of it, only to have his legs catch him. A couple screams escaped the audience, and many gasps, but once they realized he wasn’t falling to his death they erupted into a cacophony of noise, which never faded for the rest of their act. 

Allura and Lance’s chests were heaving and mouths aching from their wide smiles as the bars were lowered to the ground, them hanging from them, and then bowed once their feet touched the ground. They waved and bowed continuously as the audience cheered and clapped furiously, the air buzzing with an excitement that could be felt all the way backstage.

Next, spotlights rained down on platforms that were set up at the center of the ring at different levels, the rest in shadows. Atop the platforms were two twisted forms dressed in purple and orange, bodies at impossible angles. Then they unfurled, standing upright and smiling, no pain evident on their faces. The audience gaped and clapped, disbelievingly. Then they took up another position, this time entangled around each other, purple blending with orange until it was almost impossible to tell where one body ended and the other began. The audience watched their act with baited breath, clapping and cheering with wide eyes after each maneuver. They immediately turned to their neighbor in awe when the pair’s performance ended, speaking about how they never imagined someone could bend and move like what they had just seen. Then the ringleader reappeared.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he roared, swinging his cane enthusiastically. “We will now take an intermission! We encourage you to explore what else we have to offer and talk with the performers, who will be mingling about as well! We will start back up in an hour!” And then the lights shut off, only to come back on slowly overhead.

The excited conversations of everyone quickly filled the tent, and children rushed out of sight, eager to see what else the circus had to offer. Parents chased them, holding their top hats so they wouldn’t fly off, or hiking their skirts so as not to trip, but they were laughing, eyes alight with the same wonder as their children. No one seemed to mind the crowd, no foul words shared when shoulders collided, only pleasant gazes and wide smiles shared.

Allura watched them all from behind the curtain with a fond smile on her face, turning away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shiro was peering out over her shoulder as well, then he smiled at her.

“They love it, not that I had any doubts,” he said, eyes gleaming.

Allura couldn’t stop the giddy laugh from bubbling up from her chest, and grabbed Shiro’s arms, bouncing excitedly. Shiro stiffened for a moment, then relaxed in her grip, eyes softening as they took in her face. Then Coran came over and scooped her up into a hug, twirling around with a boisterous laugh.

“We did it, princess!” Coran laughed. "Voltron Circus is born!"

Everyone’s energy behind the curtain matched that of the audience on the other side, and Keith smiled at the celebrations. Everything was going flawlessly; they were finally seeing the rewards of their hard work. 

Lance’s laugh echoed through the tent, and Keith’s eyes automatically searched him out. He was hanging on Hunk’s shoulders, both laughing together with Shay. He was radiant, not only from the gems of his costume, or the smile stretching across his face, but from the way he seemed to be glowing with energy. Then something caught Lance’s eyes, and he raced over to a corner. Keith squinted, but eventually made out a mop of brown hair and realized it was Pidge. He searched for her brother too, and found him talking with Shiro, looking just as excited as everyone else.

Lance caught his eye once more, and he was waving him over. Keith kicked off the wall and weaved his way across the room towards Lance. When he walked up to him, Lance wrapped an arm over his shoulders and pulled him close.

“Tell Pidgey here that she should come out and see the fans too! They’d be so interested in her lights!” Lance said, looking pointedly at a glaring Pidge.

“Uh, well, I mean if she doesn’t want to, I guess she doesn’t have to.” Pidge seemed to relax, throwing a grateful smile towards Keith, but Lance whipped his head toward him with a betrayed look, so he quickly continued. “But, I think the audience really would be interested in your lights, too. You’re amazing at what you do and deserve some credit.” 

Pidge shook her head. “I appreciate that, but I want to double check everything for the next half. I’m not concerned with credit right now.”

“Fine,” Lance deflated, then pointed a finger at her. “But don’t think you’re getting out of this so easily.”

Keith threw an apologetic smile at the girl, but Pidge was chuckling, shaking her head light-heartedly. “Whatever, now get out there and meet your fans.”

“Alright everybody, let’s go meet our adoring fans!” Lance spun around and yelled, pulling Keith with him.

The first thing Keith noticed when he exited the tent with everyone was the smells- buttery popcorn, something cinnamon, thick chocolate. The next thing he noticed was the crowd of children rushing at the emerging group of performers, hands outstretched and wide smiles splitting their lips. Keith gulped, but Lance immediately slid to the ground, arms open wide, and a smile rivaling the children’s clear on his face. The kids rushed up to him, talking excitedly, and bouncing in place. 

More people began to collect around them, engaging in enthusiastic conversation with each of the performers. Women were fawning over Allura, some over Shiro as well, and more kids were hanging off of Hunk and Shay’s arms, giggling; everyone was enjoying themselves. 

Nyma and Rolo were doing tricks down the pathway, some kids attempting to copy them, and Shiro had brought out Noir for everyone to pet. Even Coran seemed to be enjoying himself, seeming to have the most circus spirit, and was marching around and speaking with people, directing them in the right directions and answering any questions with great enthusiasm. The soft glow of the lantern light that lit the path made everything appear warm and golden, and the full moon and stars shined above in the inky sky. It was surreal to Keith. To think he had just walked into the warehouse over a year ago, the circus only a collection of people, and now here he was surrounded by tents and booths and people who were eager to see what they had to offer, people who believed in what they were doing.

Keith glanced down when he felt a tug on his pants, and found a little girl staring up at him with wide brown eyes. Her face was painted in red paint, much like Keith’s, and he smiled gently at her and sunk to her level.

“Hello,” he breathed.

“Hi!” She smiled, and Keith saw she was missing a tooth, making her more endearing. “I really like your act! How did you learn how to do that with the horses?!”

“Yeah!” A boy appeared at her side, a painted orange mustache on his face, and he was holding a wooden horse; must have gotten it from the booth with all the souvenirs. “How’d you do it?!”

Keith chuckled. “Well, I’ve been practicing for years to be able to do those flips. It’s very dangerous, so you have to be careful.” He explained, a sparkle in his eye as the kids hung on his every word.

They kept excitedly asking him questions about himself, about the horses, about the circus, and Keith answered all of them, sitting crisscross in front of them. He laughed at their eagerness and marveled at the wonder on their faces. 

Lance watched him with a smile on his face. It wasn’t often he got to see Keith unguarded around other people, and it was so endearing watching him interact with the children. Lance didn’t know why it was so endearing, he’d never really doubted Keith was good with kids, though he hadn’t really thought about it until then, but the way the kids were gazing at Keith and the way Keith was gazing right back made his heart swell.

The kids ran off, giggling, and Lance approached Keith, smiling as he straightened.

“Looks like you’ve got some little fans!”

Keith smiled shyly, eyes still locked onto the retreating forms. “Who knew?”

“Pshh, you did great tonight! Why wouldn’t you have fans!” Lance snorted, his hand finding Keith’s elbow. 

Keith’s dark eyes turned to Lance, a soft smile on his face. His skin was golden from the light, and Lance unashamedly stared. Keith opened his mouth as if to speak, but then a sweet voice pulled Lance away and a man approached Keith, both inquiring about their acts.

It was lovely to hear what everyone had to say about the circus, and Allura’s heart swelled at the thought of how proud her father would be right now. His goal of bringing wonder and excitement to the lives of the people was being met, and will continue to be met, Allura was sure of it. She wandered around the circus in a daze, smiling at the children who rushed past laughing, and watching others play carnival games, or stuff their faces with chocolate-covered popcorn. Then a whistle sounded, signaling the second act was about to begin. 

 

The opening of the next act was announced by the ringleader again, and then two elephants entered into the ring, their heavy steps shaking the ground. Kids marveled, tugging excitedly on their parents’ sleeves, but the parents were staring in amazement as well. They had never seen such a large animal, and they seemed to obey every command the trainer in the ring asked of them. They were gentle giants, and when the trainer was lifted onto on the backs of the elephants via trunk everyone cheered and clapped loudly, amazed by the interaction between human and beast. They laughed at the mice that ran across the shoulders of the trainer as well, and around the brim of his hat. They laughed even louder and cheered when the mice stood before the enormous elephants, showing no fear, and made the gentle giants stop in their tracks.

After the lumbering animals disappeared, the circus ring was lit with fire, slowly spreading around the circle. Those in the front row could feel the heat of the fire, and their energy matched that of the dancing flames. Then two balls of fire came alive at the center of the ring; gloved hands and red cloth was revealed by their light. Then they started swinging through the air, their light blurring as they spun around, chasing away shadows and revealing only pieces of the fire juggler. The ball of fire swung in front of his face, and dark eyes and an angular face stared back at the audience- they cheered and whistled, mesmerized by the dancing flames and shadows, and the glow of the low lighting. Then the fireballs were traded in for juggling sticks, throwing them high in the air, the eyes of the audience following, mouths open. The whole act was mysterious and thrilling.

The next act was just as mesmerizing, the girl with flowing white hair danced around a silver ring, twirling so fast she blurred, her hair billowing with each of her movement. Then she was raised into the air, hanging off of the ring and spinning elegantly. Time seemed to slow, and people were lost in her movements- the grace of her body. The light was soft and created a halo around her. It was beautiful, she was beautiful, and no one dared break the silence until she was back on the ground, bowing. Then the tent erupted, everyone on their feet clapping and waving and whistling. 

Her partner came on next, and he effortlessly maneuvered around the silk strands. He swung around the ring, and over the audience as they ogled at him. He twisted just as elegantly as the woman before him, hands gliding over the silk, wrapping it around his hands as climbed it. He danced in the air, soft light filtering around him, and then he plummeted to the ground only to catch himself just above it. Gasps filtered from the audience, but they quickly fell in silent awe again as he resumed his tricks. They applauded the man wildly as his performance came to a close.

A singe spotlight illuminated the ringleader once more, and everyone knew it was time.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming out tonight to support Voltron Circus!” He called, an enthusiastic smile on his face. “It is time for us to move on, but we will be back soon enough to bring you wonder and excitement like you’ve never experienced!” And the lights cut out, and the tent was once more filled with cheers and whistles, and the sound of people enjoying themselves.

It was a night the members of Voltron Circus would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was trying to write this so it felt like you were in the audience, but I also wanted to give the reactions of the characters as well, so I hope it made sense!  
> Thank you to all of you who keep coming back to read my story, and thank you to those who have just started my story and binged it all in one sitting :) I appreciate all of ya, and hope you have enjoyed my story!  
> 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more relationship oriented, so there will be Hunk and Lance's bromance, Coran and Lance, interactions between Pidge, Hunk, and Keith, as well as a Klance make out, and some Shallura. Enjoy!

1896\. One year since opening night. 

The circus traveled through many small towns performing for the people, each night just as energetic and exciting as their opening night. Their train made for easy transportation, and everyone had adjusted to life on the road, personalizing their individual carriages. They all grew even closer, gathering for dinner each evening on Hunk’s insistence, who loved to cook for the large group- and he was quite good at it! He enjoyed watching the reactions of the Londoners to New York style food as well.

They were growing tighter as a team and a family, and it was showing in their performance, all the rough edges smoothed out. It was going better than anyone had hoped, and they soon gained a notoriety among the people. The news that they would be performing spread through the towns before they even arrived there, and children often awaited their arrival at the stations.

But they weren’t the only circus to gain popularity. Their competition quickly made themselves known- the Galra Circus. They were popular for their extravagance; the wealthy taking a special liking to them in particular. And where ever flyers for Voltron Circus were posted, one could also find a Galra Circus flyer, always a purple monochromatic image that evoked its mystery and regality. 

Voltron Circus and the Galra Circus have yet to perform in the same town as each other, but that was about to change in Paris. Allura knew it was only a matter of time before they crossed paths, but it didn’t ease the churning of her stomach, or the constant flurry of anxious thoughts. It wasn’t that she didn’t have faith in her performers, her family, she just wanted to succeed for them. And something about Zarkon’s circus made her fear for them. It was silly, she knew, but if she was pushing them a little harder in practice it was with their best intentions in mind. She sighed, and went off to confide in Shiro, he always knew what to say to calm her nerves.

 

Lance flopped down on Hunk’s bed, his muscles aching from today’s practice. He had followed Hunk back to his carriage after dinner because now that they didn’t share the same room anymore he didn’t see much of his buddy, especially with the current rigorous practices Allura was putting them through.

“Uh, are you okay?” Hunk asked warily after Lance had screeched suddenly into his blankets.

Lance popped up, eyes bright and smile brighter. “We are going to Paris, Hunk! The city of romance! I have been dreaming about this since forever!”

Hunk relaxed and smiled widely as well, staring at the floor in disbelief. “I know, I can’t believe it either! These past couple of years have been incredible, nothing I could have dreamt up!”

The two boys fell in silent nostalgia and excitement, Lance laying with his arms behind his head on the bed. He patted the blanket and Hunk climbed up beside him without hesitation. They stayed like that, in comfortable silence, the presence of the other saying enough, until the sun had long since disappeared.

Lance cleared his throat. “So, uh, you going to make your move on Shay? What better time than when you’re in Paris?”

Hunk stayed in a thoughtful quiet. “You’re never going to stop harassing me about her, are you?”

“It’s a loving harassment, I assure you.” Lance grinned. “And you make it sound like you don’t want to. I’ve been watching the way you two stare at each other for the past year, and I can assure you there is something there. Trust me, I’m the love doctor!”

Hunk chuckled. “I know you are. And you know what, I think I will take Shay out for a nice dinner in Paris.”

“Yes!” Lance cheered good naturedly, genuinely excited for Hunk.

“Do you have any plans?” Lance turned to see Hunk staring pointedly at him.

“I- um, well, I don’t actually. I really want to, Keith deserves it, but it’s hard spending time together outside of the circus because we’re constantly looking over our shoulders. We can’t enjoy each other’s company, too scared of being caught.” Lance let his eyes close in frustration.

“I’m sorry,” Hunk whispered. “I’m sorry it’s like that, but I’m glad you’re being careful about this. It means you’re really serious about him.”

“Of course I am, Hunk!” Lance smiled fondly as Keith drifted into his mind. “Which only makes things harder! I want to give him everything, but I can’t because society has deemed our love nothing more than false affections. Society thinks we have misplaced our feelings because there is something wrong with us in the mind, when it is them who has something wrong. Why can’t they see things for what they are?”

Hunk rubbed circles on his back, humming quietly to soothe Lance. “I know, buddy. I know,” he whispered sadly. “But it is what it is, and your love is something real between the two of you. Keith is aware of the circumstances, and I am sure that you just being with him is enough for him. You are enough.”

“You think so?” Lance sniffed.

“I know so, but if you don’t believe me you should go ask him yourself.” Hunk smiled fondly, and Lance sat up, face determined.

“You’re right! I’m going to go see him right now!”

Lance climbed over Hunk’s legs as his buddy chuckled, slapping his back as he passed in encouragement.

“Goodnight, Lance!” He called after him and heard a rushed reply as Lance ran out the door.

 

“Keith!”

Keith jolted upright, fists raised as he was startled out of his sleep, a snarl on his lips. His eyes searched the darkness, locking onto a figure by his door.

“Whoa, it’s just me!”

Keith blinked, and blue eyes and a lanky body came into view. His snarl melted off his face, and he let his fists drop.

“Lance? What are you doing here so late?” He asked groggily, scrubbing at his hair which he was sure was a mess.

Lance was biting his lip and watching Keith, who just raised an eyebrow, staring right back. Then Lance bolted forward, jumping on Keith’s bed and, consequently, his legs. He gasped in surprise, and leaned forwards to catch Lance, but Lance already caught himself, his legs straddling Keith’s and his arms extended on either side of Keith’s body. Their faces were so close, and Keith’s breath hitched at the look in Lance’s eyes.

“Am I enough?” He whispered, his breath rushing over Keith’s lips.

Keith sucked in a breath. “Always. Where did this come from?”

Lance glanced away shyly, biting his lip as he tried to subdue the smile threatening to break across his face. His cheeks were dusted pink, so much so Keith could see it in the darkness of his room, and Keith grabbed Lance’s face, guiding his gaze back to Keith. 

“Sorry, I was just- I just wanted-“

“You’re always enough for me, Lance. And I will tell you that as many times as I need to.” Keith cut him off, rubbing his thumb over his lips.

Lance’s eyes sparked, and he closed what little distance remained between them, lips on lips. Warmth shot down Keith’s spine, and he moved a hand onto the small of Lance’s back, pulling him closer as his other hand held firmly onto the back of Lance’s neck, his fingers brushing the hairs there. He felt Lance shudder at the gesture, and pressed against Keith harder, tilting Keith’s head back so he could get a better angle.

Keith made a noise at the back of his throat and felt Lance smirk against his lips. Then his tongue slipped along the edge of his lips, and Keith immediately gave him access, nails digging into his clothes. He shuddered at what Lance’s tongue was doing in his mouth, and he felt himself slide down on the bed, but Lance only followed him, perching his elbows on either side of Keith’s head so his full weight wouldn’t be on Keith. Keith growled and pulled him down; Lance squeaked, and they broke apart for air, chests heaving against each other, and breaths mingling.

“You deserve everything,” Lance panted, eyes staring into Keith’s soul.

Keith didn’t have a reply, his mouth had dropped open slightly as he stared back at Lance, searching his eyes for any sign of falsity. Of course, there wasn’t any.

“Lance,” his voice was barely a whisper, his voice still absent. “I need you.”

That was all Lance needed to hear, and he was on him again. Lips trailed down his jawline slowly, and Keith’s eyes fluttered closed, tilting his head when Lance moved on to his neck. Keith let his hands wander, tugging Lance’s shirt out of his pants and then working to unbutton it, snapping the collar open and eagerly running his hands across bare skin. He felt Lance’s breath hitch against his neck, and his stomach sucked in.

“Cold,” he muttered, but continued his work on Keith’s neck.

His mouth found Keith’s pulse, sucking at the sensitive area, making Keith gasp and grip his waist more tightly. He arched his back at the sensation running down his spine, and Lance’s hand slipped behind him, holding their bodies close. 

“Lance,” Keith turned his head, mouth working to reach Lance’s skin.

Lance chuckled and relented, raising his head as Keith dived at the spot under his chin, flicking his tongue over it. Lance’s eyes fluttered close, his hands tightening on Keith’s shoulders. Keith’s hands snaked into his hair, pulling his head this way and that as he worked to cover every inch of his neck. Lance’s breath was coming out in stutters, and Keith grinned, nipping at the base of Lance’s neck, making him yelp and duck his head. His chin collided with Keith’s head, and both of them cringed.

“Sorry,” Lance said ruefully, rubbing his chin.

Keith chuckled. “Can’t do anything without hurting yourself.”

“Bet I can do you without hurting myself!” Lance retorted, then felt his tongue go numb in realization.

Keith smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Prove it.”

And Lance’s face morphed into one of mischief; Keith gulped.

 

Voltron Circus left for Paris around noon, everyone having woken up in the early morning hours to pack up the tents and equipment without interruption. Lance was ecstatic, albeit very tired, but he wasn’t going to admit that. He leaned out as the train’s whistle blew, then its wheels began turning with a screech, and he smiled at the wind brushing over his skin. Coran stood behind him, driving the train and wearing that ridiculous conductor’s hat that used to be his great grandpa’s, smiling at the boy’s excitement.

Lance returned to his side once they had picked up enough speed for the wind to be almost too much. Lance often spent most of his time up here when traveling, glancing around at the environment, watching the inner workings of the steam engine, eyes alight with a boyish wonder. Coran was glad for the company, and the two quickly formed a bond like no other. Lance asked Coran many question, and he would answer them all, and if he didn’t know an answer he would make up one so ridiculous Lance would double over in a contagious laughter. He also let Lance pull the whistle, which he could tell was something that meant a lot to the boy.

They talked about everything under the son, their conversations were really something to listen to- anyone outside would have no idea how that topic had come up- and Coran found himself looking forward to it every trip. They ranged from talking about flying lions to their favorite cities- which often lead to Lance reminiscing about New York, something Coran always loved hearing about- to Lance asking for advice. Coran now had a special place in his heart for this young acrobat, and only wanted this boy to stay as happy as he was right now, pulling the whistle with a wild smile and yelling at the cows crowding around the track they were currently heading towards.

 

Hunk wandered through the train, unable to think of something to do, until he stumbled upon Keith in one of the passenger carts- this train had many of those carts since it used to be a passenger train, but they had remodeled a few to become bedrooms for the performers and left the rest alone. He was reading a book- Sherlock Holmes, Hunk noted with a smile- and his feet were propped onto the seat beside him.

“Hey,” Hunk said quietly, pausing in front of Keith.

Keith glanced up, seeming startled at first, but then he relaxed. “Oh, hey, Hunk! What’s up?”

“Nothing, just a little bored. Mind if I sit with you?” Keith nodded and quickly moved his legs to make room for Hunk.

They stayed silent for a bit, Hunk staring out the window and Keith scanning the book before him. 

“So, long night last night?” Keith squeaked, and his head whipped towards Hunk, who couldn’t help but laugh. “Lance is my closest friend, he tells me everything, but not in any detail thank god!”

Keith’s face grew redder and he ducked his head behind his book.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean- it wasn’t my- I’m just happy for you guys!” Hunk stuttered, glancing back out the window. “Lance is constantly talking about how hard it is with the pressures from society, and I think it only makes the relationship between you two stronger.”

Keith cleared his throat. “Thanks, Hunk.”

The door swung open and a mop of brown hair bobbed through the seats. Pidge sighed and flung herself down in the seat across from them. She was wearing trousers and a loose coat, her glasses slipping down her nose. She squinted at Keith.

“Long night?” She smirked.

Keith squawked again. “Did he go around and tell everyone?!”

“No, just,” Pidge tapped the side of her neck, just below her ear. 

Keith’s hand flew up to where she had indicated and felt raised skin, he quickly pulled his hair down over it. He couldn’t let Shiro see that, or he would be teased for the rest of his life. He shoved his nose back in his book with a hmph, and Pidge and Hunk snickered.

“Just don’t tell Shiro, or I will be humiliated,” he growled.

“Don’t tell me what?” A voice sounded from behind them and Keith turned to see Shiro raise an eyebrow at him.

“I’m going to jump off this train,” Keith groaned, sinking in his seat.

“Oh, you know,” Pidge smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at Keith who mouthed ‘don’t you dare’ at her, glaring daggers.

“It’s nothing Shiro, Keith just did something really embarrassing that he doesn’t want getting spread around.” Hunk raced to the rescue, and Keith flashed him a small smile.

“What’s new?” Shiro chuckled, then continued on his way to wherever he was going before stumbling upon the trio.

 

The train arrived in Paris late that night, and Shiro was relieved since the station would be empty of people, meaning they could unload faster and get to bed faster. The circus worked as a well-oiled machine, each performer executed their tasks without hesitation. It seemed they were just as eager as Shiro to settle in.

He glanced around at their handiwork, tents popped in a circle in a field just outside the city, the newly built Eiffel Tower rising in the distance. Allura came up beside him, studying the field as well, a hand on his arm. Then her smile dropped from her face and her eyes narrowed. Shiro followed her line of vision to see two figures emerging from the sparse woods that surrounded the field.

They approached the two figures, and Shiro immediately recognized the white hair that glowed under the moonlight, though it was harsher than the way Allura’s seemed to glow. Lotor smiled his cold smile when they approached.

“Allura, good to see you again,” he bowed slightly, braid spilling over his shoulder, and cane stabbed into the ground. 

“Why are you here?” Allura kept her voice professional, but it still came out sharp.

“I just wanted to wish you luck.” Lotor’s eyes narrowed, his smile widening slightly. “And that we, as in me and my co-performers like Acxa here, will be attending your show tomorrow night. Galra Circus doesn’t start performing until the night after, so what better way to spend it than enjoy a show.” He gaged Allura’s reaction, her tense posture and burning eyes only increasing the smugness of his expression.

“Wonderful. But don’t think you’re getting any special treatment, all people are equals at our circus,” Allura all but spat.

“Of course, we extend the invitation to you and your performers as well.” When Allura didn’t reply he continued. “But, until then.” Lotor bowed again slightly, though his eyes never left Allura’s, and then he spun on his heels, walking confidently back into the darkness.

Allura growled, and Shiro rubbed a hand down her back.

“Hey, there’s no need to worry. They’re just playing an intimidation game, don’t let it get to you. We’re not here to beat them, this isn’t a competition. We are here for the people.”

Allura closed her eyes and breathed deeply, a smile catching her lips when she opened her eyes again.

“You are right, Shiro. Thank you,” then she pecked his cheek, and turned away, walking back to the circus. She turned around once more though. “You coming?” she asked, smiling, and he felt his heart speed up.

He forced his legs to move, and he took his place by her side, letting her guide him wherever she pleased. They enjoyed each other’s company for the rest of the night, neither one’s mind lingering on the anxieties tomorrow held. And neither one noticed the two figures slipping back around the tents, darting into the largest one when the coast was clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to start bringing the Galra into the picture! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I started writing it not knowing where I was going, but I think it pulled itself together- at least I hope so. It was pretty fluffy, with everyone interacting with each other! And oh my, I am weak for that fatherly Coran and Lance headcannon, give me more!  
> ALSO, season 5 is coming out SO soon and i'm slowly imploding. Like what's going to happen, something big? nothing at all? Ah, I'm just so excited and feel free to chat with me about what you think about the upcoming season!  
> 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYOOOO, I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for going dark for a couple months, but a warm shout out to all of you who haven't given up on me! It means a lot to know you all love the story so much, so thank you! Enjoy!  
> Last chapter recap:  
> The circus has arrived in Paris, then found out that the Galra Circus is also in town after Lotor made a late-night visit.

Keith’s eyes fluttered open, blinking against the light flooding in through his window, and he groaned. Every muscle in his body ached from all the heavy lifting he did last night while unpacking the circus. He had no idea how this circus can set up so quickly, it’s like magic, but just goes to show how far a little teamwork can go.

Keith sat up, twisting his back and then stretching his arms over his head, mouth open in a yawn. He threw the blankets off to get ready, Hunk hated when people were late for breakfast, and it was a crime to upset that man. Keith decided to forgo his jacket, since it was fairly warm, and left his room in his black trousers, white shirt, and red vest, struggling with his hair the entire walk to the dining carriage. Despite the tents being set up, those were reserved for performances and housing the animals, so everyone stayed in the train’s carriages, made for less work too.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and tugged him into a room. Keith gasped, but settled when cool blue eyes met him. Lance smiled sleepily, eyes still blinking slowly as if he had just woken up.

“Here, let me help,” he yawned, and Lance’s fingers immediately reached up to Keith’s hair, carding through the strands before securing it in a low ponytail. “There.”

“Thanks,” Keith muttered, still dazed from the feeling of Lance’s fingers in his hair- it’ll never get old. “Now get yourself ready, or you’re going to miss breakfast, and then you’ll have Hunk on you.”

“Please, that old sap? I can take him,” Lance let his hands fall on Keith’s shoulders. “I’d much rather stay in here and-“

“Nope,” Keith opened the door and stepped back, ignoring Lance’s whining. “I am not getting on that guy’s bad side! He could spit in my food.

“Now get ready or I’m leaving without you!” Keith smirked, and Lance glared him, but shut the door.

Keith leaned triumphantly against the wall, hands falling to his pockets. He frowned when he felt a slip of paper in one. Maybe Lance had slipped a note in when he wasn’t looking. He pulled it out and frowned when he didn’t recognize the handwriting.

              _I know what you are. Tread carefully or I’ll expose you and your precious boyfriend._

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed, and he felt hallow, dread seeping in and making his stomach heavy. His eyes went out of focus as he searched his mind. Was this a joke? No, couldn’t be. No one in the circus would joke about this. But who else knew? Keith jumped out of his thoughts when the door in front of him slid open, and he shakily stuffed the note back in his pocket, hoping Lance wouldn’t notice.

Lance held his arms out wide, expectantly, and Keith stared at him nervously. Does he know? Did he see the note?

“What? Do I look bad?” Lance’s face fell, and he tugged on his blue vest and bow tie self-consciously.

That snapped Keith out of his stupor. “No! No, you know I like you in blue! I was just lost in thought.”

“What could possibly be more important than me?” Lance teased, his goofy grin on his face once more.

“Nothing,” Keith hoped it sounded carefree, but that answer held a lot of weight, especially as the note seemed to weigh ten pounds more in his pocket. He shook his head, trying to get rid of his echoing thoughts:

              _I’ll expose you and your precious boyfriend._

 Which is why, as Keith took Lance’s elbow and lead him towards the dining car, Keith decided then and there that every decision he would make from then on would be to protect Lance.

 

Breakfast passed normally, at least Keith felt like it did, and hoped no one noticed his dampened mood, playing it off on his usual aloofness. Afterwards, Allura held a meeting, the usual pep talk and making sure everyone knew how grateful she was for their hard work. She also mentioned their rival, Galra Circus, was also in town, but assured them all to continue as usual. The circus was not here to impress, but for the people. Everyone nodded their heads approvingly and went their separate ways to practice. Lance left with a blinding smile and gentle touch on Keith’s elbow.

Keith found a spot far enough away from the tents, so they wouldn’t catch fire if he made a mistake and started juggling. But his heart wasn’t in it, he felt numb, the notes words just on repeat in his head. He had to figure out who left this note and appease them, find out what they want from him before Lance was hurt. He couldn’t tell anyone, despite how much he wanted to. This was his battle and the less people involved the safer- he wasn’t sure to what extent this situation was going to go.

He just had to act normal until things cleared up, because they would. Keith had to keep reminding him of that. So, he pulled himself up by his laces and got to work. He practiced, mind focused only on the flames flying around him, until Shiro came to collect him. By then the sun was in its descent, long shadows cast and the sky ablaze in oranges and pinks.

“What’s up?” Keith asked, placing his equipment back in the bag.

“Well, Lotor stopped by last night-“

“Lotor?” Keith cocked his head, pausing his cleaning.

“The guy that Allura hates, remember I told you about him after our encounter in the park about a year ago or so?”

“Oh yeah, sorry, continue. He’s with the Galra isn’t he?”

“Yeah, one of their most popular performers. Anyways, he came around last night and asked us to attend a performance of theirs. I’ve tried to convince Allura to let it go, it’s a ploy, I know it is, only meant to mess with our heads, but she wants to stay civil.”

“Wow, our Allura wants to be civil?” Keith chuckled.

Shiro chuckled as well. “Right? But since we have tonight free of performance, she wants anyone who is interested to join us.”

“Have you asked Lance?” Keith immediately answered.

Shiro raised his eyebrows. “Oh? Is Keith ‘I-don’t-let-anyone-tell-me-what-to-do’ Kogane finally settling down and letting someone take charge for once?” Shiro teased, and Keith glared at him.

“No! I was just wondering!”

“I’m only messing, bro. I think it’s cute,” Keith spluttered, but Shiro continued without taking notice. “But yeah, he said to let you decide. He wants to do what you want to do.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “He actually said that?” Shiro nodded. “Is this some kind of test? What’s the right answer?”

Shiro burst out laughing, a hand holding his stomach and Keith blushed. Had he said something wrong?

“I’m never going to get used to this new Keith,” Shiro finally said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “No, he sounded like he really meant it. Just choose what you want to do.”

“Okay then…sure, it’s not like we’ve got anything better to do,” Keith shrugged.

“Great! Everyone else besides Hunk and Shay are coming, so be ready to head out in an hour.” And with that, Shiro left.

Keith wasn’t one to turn down getting a look at their competition, and he was actually kind of excited for tonight. He had no idea what to expect, but he’s heard the stories of this circus, and they definitely performed to wow. Keith hoped Lance was excited too. Could this be considered a date? Obviously, they’ll be in public, so there were restrictions, but this was the first time they had left the circus with the intent of leisure on their minds since…well, since the circus began touring. Keith blinked at that realization. Had it really been that long since he’s done anything with Lance? Sure, they see each other every day at the circus, but Lance was a romantic and always enjoyed dates and that kind of thing. And of course, they had to develop their relationship outside of work.

Keith resolved to make this night fun for Lance, while also protect him. His mood plummeted when the note came back to mind. He had burned it in a rage, but now that he thought about it was a good decision, now no one could find it by accident. Keith stood, shrugging off his dread, and picked up his equipment bag, heading back to find Lance.

 

Throughout their practice, Lance had noticed something was off with Allura, so he decided to confront her about it. Partners needed to trust each other, and when something felt off, they worked together to reconcile it. If someone was distracted, it could spell disaster. So, as she came down from the hoop with a frustrated scowl, he approached her with a soft look, taking her hands in his to capture her attention.

“Hey, ‘Lura, what’s up?” He spoke quietly, any of his carefree, lackadaisical attitude gone.

She sighed, trying not to meet his eyes until she finally gave up and turned her opalescent gaze on him. She bit her lips, hand wringing in front of her.

“Lotor visited last night.”

“That hornswoggler from Galra Circus? He’s the one throwing you off? ‘Lura, he isn’t worth your time!” Lance’s face immediately scrunched at the name. He knows exactly what his father did to Allura’s father, and he doesn’t trust Lotor to be any better.

Allura bit her lip to hide a smile, but her uneasiness still showed in her eyes. “I know, but I just can’t help but think about his motives. He invited us to his circus’ performance tonight. I’m going to go, and anyone who wants to come along is welcome, because it’s the civil thing to do, but Shiro is encouraging me to drop it, calling it a mind game, and I can’t help but agree.”

Lance studies her face for a second, getting his thoughts in order. “Well, I’ve never met the guy and I’m sure he has no idea I exist, but there’s nothing wrong with taking a guy up on his word and using it against him.” Lance smiled mischeviously.

"Lance, what are you getting at?” Allura searched his eyes for answers.

“Well, he is our main competition. It could be beneficial to know what they’re doing in the ring. I know you don’t want us to compare our circuses, but I think our imaginations could do more harm than attending the actual performance. Then we’ll know what we’re up against and can rest easy that our circus is better!”

Allura giggled and swung their hands happily. “I suppose you’re right! Thank you, Lance. Would you like to come tonight?”

“Ask Keith,” Lance shrugged and Allura raised her eyebrows. “What? Mister I-need-everything-to-be-perfect is letting someone else make the plans for the night?” Lance opened his mouth to protest, but Allura only laughed. “I’m kidding. I’ll pass your answer on to Shiro. I know you’re doing this for Keith.”

“Well, we haven’t done anything together in over a year, and we’re in Paris, the city of love, so I’m trying to focus on what he wants to do while we’re here. Least I can do,” Lance shrugged, kicking at the dirt.

Allura smiled softly at him. “The world doesn’t deserve you, Lance McClain.”

             

Keith found Lance sprawled out in the grass, still in his practice uniform, and his eyes closed as he basked in the little sunlight left. He sat down carefully, not wanting to disturb him, but Lance’s eyes fluttered open anyway, his face immediately breaking out in a smile.

“Hey,” Keith smiled softly back.

“Hey,” Lance replied.

“So, uh, ready for the show tonight?”

Lance shot up, arms supporting him. “You decided you wanted to go?!”

“Um, yeah?” Keith suddenly felt unsure of his decision. Did Lance want to go?

“It’s going to be so much fun!” Keith relaxed at Lance’s enthusiasm. “We can scope out their performance and use it against them!”

Keith smirked. “Exactly what I was thinking.”

“See? This is why I love you. We’re on the same wavelength.”

Keith’s breath stuttered, and his blood froze. “Lo-love me?”

Lance froze, and his eyes grew so wide. “Oh! Keith, I’m sorry! Is- was that too soon?”

Keith chuckled, shaking his head before grabbing the front of Lance’s shirt and pulling him for a kiss. “No, not soon enough.” Keith chuckled when they broke apart. “I love you too.”

Lance relaxed, flopping back into the grass when Keith released him, a dopey smile on his face. “Could this night get any better?”

 

The circus was overflowing with people, and Keith stayed close to Lance’s side as they weaved their way through the crowd to find a seat, following Shiro and Allura, who stood out from everyone else. Allura wore a bright pink skirt and white corset, a blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders with a matching hat, one arm linked with Shiro who was wearing his best suit. This was a public outing, so obviously everyone had dressed to impress. Keith couldn’t care less, but when Lance had barged into his room, spotting him in his usual attire he went on a rant about fashion in Paris and Keith had stared in amusement, letting Lance do whatever to him. This was Lance’s night after all.

Beside him, Lance happily munched on some popcorn and sugared nuts, unbothered by the people bumping into him at all sides. He occasionally reached over and squeezed Keith’s arm, the man’s tense posture and swiveling eyes not going unnoticed. Lance couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment. He had wanted this night to be Keith’s, and currently he didn’t seem to be enjoying himself. But the night was young, Lance reminded himself, and tugged Keith along to their seats, settling beside Shiro and Allura, Pidge and Matt on Keith’s other side, and Rolo and Nyma bringing up the rear. Coran had opted to stay back to watch the circus. He was probably putting on his own one-man show right now.

The show started suddenly, no ringleader came out to make an announcement, the lights just shut off. Then searchlights waved around the tent, and everyone leaned forwards in their seats; team Voltron watched warily, lips in thin lines, unsure what to expect. Then the spotlights paused on the first act, two girls in burlesque-like outfits, purple corsets and black tights with knee-high black boots with killer heels. They were holding boa fans, the black feathers fluttering elegantly as the women twirled and spun in a captivating dance. They brought their fans together and when they parted them once again a man with silver-white hair stood there in a dapper suit, hands tugging his lapels with an easy smirk on his face. Lotor, Keith guessed by the way Allura and Shiro tensed up, eyebrows lowering slightly. Lotor stepped forward and addressed the audience.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining Galra Circus tonight! Be prepared to see what you only thought was possible in your dreams!” He spoke confidently, chin tilted up.

His eyes slid over the audience, his smile widening when he saw Allura, and his eyes slid down the line until they rested on Keith. His eyes seemed to darken, and his smile turned sinister, but Keith gave him the benefit of the doubt and blamed it on the lighting. Keith had to admit the following acts were impressive. All the elements worked cohesively; the lighting matched the intended mood, the music increased suspense as needed, and every one of the performers were flawless. There was a unifying color scheme of purple, black, and silver, giving the circus an otherworldly and eerie aesthetic.

Then a knife juggler came on next, performing numerous tricks that had the audience quietly gasping. Lance was gripping his arm hard.

"Can you do that?" He whispered.

"Easy. I could do better," Keith replied confidently, and Lance smiled at him, lightly punching his arm.

 A few more acts passed, and a couple fire performers took to the ring. They juggled sticks like Keith, hula hooped with a ring of fire, and also swallowed fire, then blew it out over the crowd, the heat making the people gasp.

“You’re better,” Lance mumbled into Keith’s ear after the fire performers left the ring, and the acrobats entered the scene.

“You look better in your outfit,” Keith told Lance. “And yours and Allura’s routine is much more mesmerizing.” Keith faked a yawn when the pair did another flip.

Lance elbowed him, but his shaking shoulders betrayed his amusement. “You think I’m mesmerizing?”

“Course.” Lance fell silent once more, but a blinding smile was now on his face, making Keith smile.

One thing Keith did notice was that the performers didn’t acknowledge the audience, so the people sat quietly enraptured by the acts before them but restrained their cheers and laughter due to the serious, albeit impressed, mood in the tent. It made Keith shift uncomfortably, glancing around at the crowd, seeing familiar awe reflected in their eyes but no wide smiles and bubbly laughter.

The show soon came to an end, and the crowd finally erupted into obnoxious laughter and cheers. It was chaos as everyone simultaneously tried to leave, and Keith ended up getting separated from Lance. He momentarily panicked but calmed enough to realize they would just meet back up outside. So, he carefully weaved his way towards the exit, but before he could slip out a hand grabbed his elbow and pulled him into the shadows.

“Lotor?” Keith said once he caught sight of silver-white hair, and his nose scrunched in confusion.

“Hello, Keith,” Lotor spoke coolly.

"How do you know my name? We’ve never met.” Keith’s guard was immediately up.

But Lotor waved a hand dismissively. “It helps to know the names of your competition. But you are an interesting thing.”

Keith’s lips raised in a snarl. “Interesting thing? Look, I don’t know who you are but-“

“That’s not important. But I know who you are, or rather what you are.” Keith’s blood froze at those words.

“What do you want from me?” He growled out, voice dangerous and low.

"Nothing. At least not yet,” Lotor shrugged, looking indifferent. “Your secret is safe with me as long as you do as I say.”

“I’m not a puppet!” Keith hissed. “I don’t take orders from you!”

Anger flashed in Lotor’s eyes. “You will if you want your boyfriend to stay as he is- unharmed,” he said with a cold smirk. Keith seethed, but Lotor continued. “I don’t want anything from you right now, Keith Kogane, but a time will come, and you better make the right decision.”

And then he disappeared, Keith ready to rush after him but instead clenched his fists and tried to calm down. Once he felt ready enough, he stepped back into the sea of people, shoving his way through until he saw his friends, their eyes searching the crowd.

“There he is!” Lance shouted, a relieved smile spreading across his face when he caught sight of that raven-haired head. “Oh, thank god, I thought you had been trampled!”

Keith rolled his eyes and subtlety grabbed Lance’s hand, instantly calming down. Lance was here, and he was safe- for now.

“Hey, you okay? Crowd ruffle you up a bit?” Lance asked, concerned eyes finding Keith’s.

Keith smiled tightly, hoping it looked genuine enough. “Yeah, let’s just head home.”

Lance nodded, and never let go of his hand as they followed the rest of their group home. Keith’s mind was whirring, his emotions ranging from rage to fear to despair. What does Lotor want with him, with Lance? Why them? He squeezed Lance’s hand harder and received a squeeze back. He gave a soft smile to Lance, thankful to have him at his side, and Lance returned it. Keith would do whatever he had to keep Lance safe, there was no doubt about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, how was that? I haven't proofed it fully yet cause I wanted to put this out there for you guys, you deserve it, so let me know if something doesn't make sense! If there's anything you want to see me of, or less of, hit me up! I'm always open to suggestions!  
> Also, uh-oh, Lotor. I always thought of him as a phsychological villain, rather than one to get physical before knowing what he was up against. And wow did season 5 really expand on his character! I won't say anything else because *river song voice* ~spoilers~ (gosh I can't say that word without hearing her now)!  
> Again, thank you so much to all you dedicated readers! I never thought anyone would read my writing and enjoy as you guys have! Take care of yourselves; till next time!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor makes an appearance at Voltron Circus, or does he? I like to keep it cryptic. Nevertheless, the lighthearted atmosphere at the circus all comes crashing down in a sudden turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back, baby! Here's another chapter for ya! Took me a while, but I did it! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Knowing who was responsible for the note Keith had found in his pocket did nothing to ease his mind, and neither had his talk with Lotor, who was infuriatingly calm. Keith could tell Lotor was dangerous. The man knew exactly what he wanted and was willing to wait for the right moment to take it. And he wanted something from Keith, but Keith didn’t have a clue as to what.

He tried to continue on as normal, but Keith mostly felt hallow, anxiety consuming him from the inside and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could contain it. But he didn’t want anyone else to worry about him and get distracted from the circus. It was doing so well recently, and Keith didn’t want to bring the atmosphere down. But he also wasn’t sure what else he could do beside wait for Lotor to reveal what he wants. Keith’s mind was just going in circles, and it was maddening.

The only time his mind was calm was around Lance, who was oblivious to this whole situation. Lance, who would tell him stories about New York City while they laid beside each other at night. That city sounded like a fairytale to Keith, though he was certain it was because of Lance’s embellishments, but maybe it was also because of the soft expression Lance adopted every time he talked about his home. It made Keith realize he had never felt so strongly about a place like that, but he did see Lance in that light. Lance was his home, the only thing that mattered to him. So, he was going to keep being strong for Lance and face this situation head on.

Who knows, Lotor could just be doing this to get inside Keith’s head. It could be an empty threat, and Keith wasn’t going to let that control his life. So, Keith screwed his head back on straight and plowed on.

Tonight was Voltron Circus’ opening night in Paris, and it was sure to be their biggest performance yet. Pidge and Matt were working extra hard installing the lights and making sure each was set at the precise angle. Shiro was brushing and shining the horses’ coats and hooves, Coran was washing everyone’s costumes and making any repairs, and Allura was rushing around making sure everyone had what they needed. Hunk and Shay were recruited for the heavy lifting, and Lance and Keith were assigned to checking all the equipment. Needless to say, everyone was busy.

Spirits were high come dinner time, the circus was set and ready to go, and everyone was getting giddy. They were more determined than ever to show Lotor just what Voltron Circus could do. Hunk made a healthy meal that wasn’t too heavy but would give them enough energy to perform at their best. Dinner passed with laughter, and then it was game time.

The sun sunk below the horizon, and voices from the crowd that had gathered inside the tent added to the warm and social atmosphere. The excitement of the people was palpable, and it transferred to the performers. This was a huge difference from the Galra’s tent atmosphere, and that was a huge relief to everyone. It reminded them why they perform.

The music started, and the spotlight settled on Coran as he addressed the crowd in his boisterous voice, then the show began, Keith and Shiro taking center stage as they performed their tricks with the horses. The crowd never stopped cheering, not even during the transition between acts. And when the half-time came, the performers were swamped with fans gushing over them- their skills, their outfits, everything.

The next half of the show went just as well as the first, maybe even better. Everyone was enraptured by Allura’s ring performance and Lance’s silk dance, whose applause clearly made them the favorites of the night. Everything went off without a hitch, leaving everyone ready for celebration. No one had seen Lotor, but Coran assured them that he had attended with another lady-friend of his, he had welcomed them at the gate as he does all other patrons. Keith wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or bad sign that Lotor had kept his distance.

It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning when the last patron exited the circus, a wide smile on their face. Everyone gathered in the main performance tent and Allura opened a bottle of Champaign, pouring a glass for each and then announcing a toast to their future. They all drank happily.

Then the sound of a gunshot echoed in the night, and they all rushed outside, peering into the darkness for the source. Then one of their tents went up in flame, and everyone gasped in horror.

“The animals!” Shiro yelled, racing towards the flames, and Keith rushed after him. The others remained frozen in place, confused and frightened expressions on their faces. Battle cries and hollering drew their attention to a mob of five people or so carrying torches, their faces shrouded in black cloth and wide-brimmed hats. Allura stood tall, Coran at her side as they confronted them.

“What do you want from us?” She called out, voice firm.

“We want nothing from you. We are just doing as we are told,” one of the shadowy figures responded.

“And what were you told?”

“To destroy this circus.”

Those words sent a chill up everyone’s spines, but they stood their ground.

“We cannot allow you to do that,” Allura spoke with confidence, giving those remaining with her courage.

 

Shiro didn’t even pause as he raced into the flaming tent, one side of it already engulfed, and neither did Keith. The set the horses free, who immediately rushed out, then turned for the elephant, a sweet old girl who was only kept for the petting zoo, Shiro luring her out with a bag of peanuts, not nearly as fast as he would have liked, but Keith took care of the other animals- a pair of donkeys, some sheep and goats, their dog, Rover, herding them out, and two parrots. Keith grabbed the bird cages and raced out, feeling relieved when he saw Shiro trying to settle all the animals. It was a miracle none had been harmed. He carefully set the birds off to the side, so they wouldn’t get trampled in the chaos.

Then two shadows raced passes Keith, and he shouted at them, which drew Shiro’s attention and soon the two were racing after the figures, who were trying to make a break for the woods. Keith tackled one, but they landed a solid kick to his face and they were up and running again. Shiro was grappling with the other, who was wielding a knife, and Keith snarled when he saw a cut already across the bridge of Shiro’s nose. He tackled the figure off of Shiro, grappling blindly for the blade. A sharp stinging radiated from Keith’s shoulder and he yelled out but pushed all his energy into kicking his attacker off of him. When he got back on his feet, though, both figures they were chasing his gone, and Shiro was limping over to him with a relieved smile. Shiro pulled him into a one-armed hug.

“Who the hell were those guys?” Keith panted, his anger still burning up inside of him, but exhaustion was quickly overtaking him after the long night.

“No idea, but I didn’t like the look of them,” Shiro replied grimly. “Come on, we better get back to the others.

At that comment, Keith’s heart jumped to his throat. Was Lance okay?! The two raced back to the others as quick as they could, finding them scattered in varying degrees of disarray. Keith’s eyes searched for Lance, his heartbeat erratic, and he found him off to the side, a large man looming over him.

Keith yelled and charged towards the pair, not sure what he was going to do once he got there but his mind just kept repeating ‘Lance was in danger,’ so when Lance stepped in front of the large man instead, Keith scrambled to stop in his surprise. Of course, his limbs were like jello at this point, so he didn’t have complete control over them as he usually did and ended up barreling into Lance. However, he did manage to catch himself, so he wouldn’t crush Lance.

“My hero,” Lance still groaned beneath him.

“I thought-“

“I know what you were thinking,” Lance’s lips stretched into a wry smile. “But I’m fine. We’re all fine, thanks to the Blade of Marmora.”

Keith sat up and blinked. “Blades of Marmora?” Then he helped Lance to his feet.

“Yeah, they chased away the mob before they could cause any real damage. We’re just a bit ruffed up, but nothing we can’t handle.” Lance flexed a muscle, and Keith might have laughed if he wasn’t so dazed in what all just occurred. It has been a rollercoaster ride so far, and Keith was sure it wasn’t about to get any better.

“Yes, it is thanks to the Blade of Marmora that this circus is still in one piece,” Allura’s voice rang out, drawing everyone together again. That was the thing about Allura, she always displayed enough strength for everyone in the circus and could always bring them together.

As the performers of Voltron Circus recollected, other dark-clad men joined the large man who had been helping Lance. And they introduced themselves properly, their names were odd- Kolivan, Ulaz, Thace, Antok, ect- but no one cared at the moment.

“Do you know who those other guys were?” Keith asked Kolivan, the leader of the Blades.

“No, they concealed themselves well, but I am sure it is a fellow gang.”

“Fellow gang?” Shiro said suspiciously.

“Yes, there are many gangs for hire in Paris, which supports a healthy underworld,” Kolivan nodded. “I thought you were aware of that.”

“So, why’d you help us? We didn’t hire you,” Allura said with narrowed eyes. “What do we now owe you?”

Kolivan raised a hand to pacify the rising tension. “We are not like other gangs in the sense that we are not for hire. We try to stop unjustified attacks, and got wind of this planned attack, so set out immediately to warn you, but instead already found you in an altercation.”

“You owe us nothing,” Another Blade stepped forward, Thace was it? “We are happy to be of assistance. But perhaps we could have tickets to your show?”

“Of course,” Allura consented, though she still looked on edge. “I must admit, I do not like being involved with gangs of any kind, but I cannot retract my thanks towards you. Without your interference, Voltron Circus would most likely be ash, nevermind what would have happened to my performers.”

The Blade of Marmora bowed their heads in respect. “Thank you. We would like to extend our help to the rest of your performance days as well. We have reason to believe that mystery gang will return.”

Allura glanced at Shiro, who looked equally unsure, and Kolivan seemed to understand. “You do not have to make your decision now. It has been a long day, and we will be back for the next performance anyway.”

Allura nodded curtly. “I will let you know this circus’ decision by then. Goodnight gentlemen.”

After the Blades left, tense silence settled over the circus. Everyone was numb and knew not what to say. Their minds were too tired to think, and their bodies aches from being on their feet for so long, so Allura sent them all to bed, announcing everything will be taken care of first thing in the morning.

Keith followed Lance, never letting go of his hand in case he wandered to far off and the gang returned. Logically, Keith knew their attackers were most likely chased off for the night, but not a logical thought could be found in Keith’s head at the moment.

Lance cleaned his wound for him, grumbling under his breath, but Keith couldn’t focus on his words, instead focusing on the feel of Lance’s gentle fingers and the smell of him, reassuring Keith that he was all right, he was here. He sighed heavily and let his forehead fall against Lance’s, and once Lance had finished bandaging Keith’s wound, they laid back together, Keith’s head on Lance’s chest. They didn’t talk, just held each other close until they fell asleep.

And Keith’s last thought was that Lotor was going to pay for what he tried to do this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when the circus was taking off, it stumbles. Will it regain its footing and how? Now what trouble is Keith going to get himself into, that boy, I swear!  
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it! Until next time, stay safe friends (yes, if you've read this far, you are friend not food)!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W o w i e, I am SO sorry for this hiatus. But, I am here now, invigorated by the new year to finish this story, and after rereading it, I realized just how close to the end I was. So, I wrote this, the final chapter before the epilogue. All of you who are still here, and those who left wonderful comments that have encouraged me to keep up with this story (despite the amount of time it took me to do this) I can't thank you enough! I appreciate all of you! Below is a quick summary of what happened last chapter to refresh if you don't feel like going back to familiarize; lucky you if you just found this fic and have binged it (i love you too). Anyways, previously on:  
> Voltron Circus arrived in Paris, as had Galra Circus. Lotor pays them a visit and invites them to a performance, which they accept. Afterwards, Lotor pulls Keith aside, threatening him once more. Later, the circus is attacked by an anonymous gang, paid off to 'destroy the circus,' but the Blade of Marmora, another gang, chased them off before too much damage happened. Everyone is shaken, but Keith is inspired into action. He knows this was Lotor's doing.  
> (~sorry for any typos, computer is about to die, but I will return to proofread later, just wanted to get this to you guys ;) Enjoy!~)

Keith hasn’t felt this much freedom since he escaped the orphanage when he was eight years old, running through the shadowed streets with a smile on his face, much like he was now. Only this time he wasn’t alone, and he had a purpose.

The Blade of Marmora hadn’t taken much convincing, surprisingly. Their leader, Kolivan, wasn’t happy about Keith’s proposition, but Keith was sure he wasn’t happy about much of anything, not that Keith blamed him; being a leader of a mob in Paris brought about its own stresses. But Keith had managed to impress him enough with his passion to let him join in on the attack on Lotor. Well, attack was a loose term since Kolivan wouldn’t risk much in what he considered to be a fruitless endeavor.

Lotor was influential, not only because of his charisma towards the public, but also because of his wealth from the circus. It would be near impossible to bring him down from his perch in society, but Keith didn’t want to start a war, he wanted Lotor to get the message to back off. After finding another note in his pocket this morning, this one asking him to sabotage Voltron Circus, Keith decided he wasn’t going to be bullied into ruining the lives of his family, so he took up action. And the Blade of Marmora was the best outlet for it. And since Allura accepted the Blade’s help for the rest of their stay-- for the safety of my performers, she had explained-- it made it easier for Keith to receive information on the gangs movements. And tonight they were giving Lotor a piece of his own medicine. 

Keith saw the purple and silver tents ahead, taking up his position in the trees. When he was given the signal, he would dash into the camp and find Lotor’s tent, slipping in unseen to leave a not of his own. He made sure there would be no way to connect it to Voltron Circus should Lotor decide to get the authorities involved, but Keith highly doubted he would as it would mean admitting to his own involvement with the gangs of Paris, which would surely tarnish the circus’ reputation for the public.  So if they got their message across tonight, it was a win win for Voltron Circus. 

Keith smiled at the thought; Lance and him would be left in peace-- not exactly, but at least the circus would remain their safe space-- to live the lives they’ve always dreamed of, performing countless shows until their bones grow too weary. 

A shrill whistle pierced the air, and Keith took off, sticking to the shadows and using the skills he had taught himself on the streets to remain unseen until he found Lotor’s tent. He hid behind a stack of crates until the commotion the other Blade members were causing lured him out. Soon enough, the man in question stepped out, looking more put together than anyone should be at this hour, his sharp eyes studying the scene before him before taking off with a shout. 

Keith was lucky Lotor wasn’t one to stand on the sidelines like his father, unafraid of jumping into action to protect, an admirable trait if it wasn’t used for Lotor’s own selfish gaines. Keith took the opportunity to slip inside, leaving the note under Lotor’s ivory and gold plated hairbrush-- probably an import-- which Keith was sure he used every morning, then slipped out with a smirk. Another shrill whistle signalled retreat, and Keith couldn’t help but look back at the flames licking a few of the tents. He was sure they would be replaced by tomorrow, but it gave him satisfaction anyway. They escaped into the night, retreating back to Voltron Circus once they were sure no one had attempted to follow them. 

Keith already felt lighter, invigorated by the fight, and he couldn’t stop smiling as he climbed into the bed he now shared with Lance, slipping under the blankets and wiggling until he was pressed against his boyfriend’s warm back, nose tucked against his neck. He felt Lance shift under his arms, but he didn’t wake to Keith’s relief, and as he matched their breaths sleep came for Keith easily.

  
  


Keith was eating his breakfast when a paper was slapped in front of him,  _ Galra Circus Target of Gang Attack _ on the front page. He looked up to Shiro’s stern gaze unflinchingly; he wasn’t going to regret his actions.

“What did you do, Keith?” Shiro sighed, sitting in the chair across from him.

“I did nothing. It says here it was a gang attack,” Keith replied nonchalantly, taking a bit of his biscuit. Shiro glared at him with those eyes Keith has seen many times, his I-see-right-through-your-bullshit stare. 

“Keith, who else would retaliate like this? It’s exactly what happened to Voltron Circus; you weren’t exactly subtle. What I want to know, is how you managed to convince the Blades to help you?”

Keith’s lips twitched, but he quickly covered it with a sip from his tea; however, Shiro still saw it, grey eyes locking onto the movement. Keith, having known Shiro for over ten years now, knew he wasn’t going to relent on this, so he spoke.

“Kolivan offered his services when I explained that I wasn’t seeking to bring Lotor down, that’s irrational-- don’t give me that look, i’ve learned some things after spending this many years with you. Instead, I wanted to give Lotor a taste of his own medicine, an eye for an eye, and Kolivan agrees with that. His gang does exist to right the wrongs of others.”

“You are unbelievable,” Shiro shook his head, and Keith was going to make a quip back until he saw the humor in his expression. 

“I did it for the circus. No one gets away with threatening my family, and definitely not Lance either.” Keith stabbed his eggs a little too hard, the screech of metal on ceramic making him wince. 

“Wait, when did Lotor threaten Lance?” Shit. Keith said too much, his emotions in control of his mouth. “Keith,” Shiro prodded, face serious once more.

“He threatened me using Lance. He wanted me to sabotage this circus or he would expose us,” Keith growled. “I wasn’t going to let either happen, so I had to take action.”

“Ah,” Shiro said, sitting back in his chair. “I see now. Why didn’t you tell me, or Allura? Lotor may be powerful, but he is just another person.”

“I didn’t want to bring the circus down because of my actions, which is why I went to the Blade of Marmora instead. “

“Does Lance know?”

“No.”

“Keith.”

“I didn’t want him to worry, Shiro. I had it handled, do have it handled as of last night.” Shiro shook his head at Keith.

“You need to tell Allura, though she already suspects you. She’s the one that showed me the paper.”

“Fine,” Keith relented. 

Just then shouts sounded from outside, and Keith and Shiro were immediately on their feet. The sunlight was harsh on Keith’s eyes, but that didn’t prevent him from seeing the scene before him. Three cops were dragging Lance from out of their carriage. Coran was stalking towards the group, expression cold, followed by Allura who was hugging her robe to herself, though she still looked regal in her nightwear, and Pidge and Nyma were already interfering, Pidge clinging to one of their legs and tugging while Nyma was trying to outright punch one of the cops. Hunk was opening the door, Shay behind him, and both immediately woke to full alertness once they saw the scene. Keith shouted, charging at the men and throwing their hands off of Lance, who was still rumpled with sleep.

_ Did these boneheads drag him out of bed? _ Keith thought angrily, still growling a the men, who seeing they were surrounded quickly backed off.

“I demand an explanation!” Allura said coldly, barely keeping her composure. Keith had never admired her more. “You come here in the early morning hours and attack one of my tenants without consulting me first? I demand to know the meaning of this!”

“That is no way a woman should speak,” one had the gall to say, straightening his coat and hat.

“I shall show you how a woman should speak-” Allura turned murderous, but before she could lunge Coran stepped in front of her, his expression the coldest Keith had seen him wear.

“Officers, give us the reason of your visit  _ please _ ,” Coran said dangerously. 

“We were simply told to arrest this man,” he pointed at Lance, who was fully alert and surrounded by every one of the performers at the circus, “under the crime of gross indecency.”

Keith felt his breath leave him. This wasn’t-- how, how could they possibly know? Only one other person knew-- Lotor. This must be Lotor’s way of retaliating, showing Keith that he would not be deterred so easily. Stupid, Keith had been stupid. He should have anticipated this, and now Lance was in this position because of him. He had been naive to think last night would be all it would take to throw Lotor off their tail.

“Where is your proof?” Coran replied calmly, expression unchanged.

“Well, we simply received an eyewitness report stating he had been seen with another man,” another cop spoke. He looked to be the youngest of the three, a newbie if his nervous hands were anything to go by, as well as the uncertainty of his voice.

Coran took a deep breath through his nose. “You are basing your accusations of this young man on one eyewitness report?” His voice was low and dangerous; Keith was pleased to see the cops visibly withdraw into themselves. “Get out of our circus.” 

Coran didn’t have to say anymore, the cops tucked tails and scurried away, sufficiently cowed.

“They were definitely paid off,” Coran brushed off his coat nonchalantly, voice peppy and cheery once again.

Everyone stared at him in awe, then broke the silence with clapping, to which Coran modestly dismissed, but he eventually caved and gave a great bow.

“Coran, this is why you’re my man,” Lance laughed. Keith stared at his still rumpled appearance guiltily, retreating from the group to rethink his actions, but Allura cut him off.

“I think we need to talk,” She said politely, though there was no question in her voice. Keith nodded. It was obvious he couldn’t do this alone; it was time to stop hiding.

“I think Lance should be there too.” Allura smiled encouragingly, glad Keith had come to that conclusion himself.

  
  


Shiro ended up joining as well, not that Keith cared since he already knew the gist of things. Lance kept glancing at him curiously, but Keith couldn’t meet his eyes, his guilt catching up to him, the small carriage giving him nowhere to run from it any longer, and he felt it unfurling in his chest like a toxic bloom, something he knew would morph into anxiety if he didn’t let it go soon. 

He sat in one of two chairs in the carriage, Lance occupying the other, while Shiro was leaning against the wall, and Allura was perched on her bed. The cozy space didn’t match the mood of this conversation.

“Keith, would you like to begin?” Allura said gently, seemingly aware of Keith’s internal conflict.

Keith gave a curt nod, swallowed, then raised his eyes, filled with determination. “Last night, the Blade of Marmora and I attacked Galra Circus, doing no more damage than they did to us.” Allura pushed forward the newspaper for Lance to see. Lance glanced over it, expression unreadable, but Keith forged on.

“The goal was to send Lotor the message that Voltron Circus would not be so easily defeated. He attacked us and I couldn’t let that pass by.” Keith felt Lance’s fingers brush over the back of his hand.

“And the other reason?” Shiro pressed. Allura and Lance both looked intrigued at this.

“He also threatened to expose Lance and me, tried to force me to sabotage this circus. I don’t know how he knows, but he does, which explains why the cops were here this morning. He was responding to my threat; it was my fault the cops came after you, Lance.”

Keith kept his eyes firmly on his feet, hands gripping either side of the chair. A hand pried his hand off the cloth, lacing his fingers through his own and squeezing tightly. Keith finally glanced over at Lance, mostly out of surprise, but relaxed when he saw him softly smiling at him.

“Keith, why didn’t you tell me sooner, tell us sooner? We could have helped.”

“I didn’t want to drag the circus, or you, under for my mistakes.” 

“Stupid, selfless firebug,” Lance chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong, you were reckless and you’re going to have to make up for that, but I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing.” Keith’s lips quirked, then his expression turned serious as he looked back at Allura.

“Lotor was responsible for attacking Voltron Circus, and we can’t let him get away with that. We need to knock him off his pedestal, show him we won’t be pushed around, but how?”

Allura smiled her don’t-you-worry-about-it-I-have-a-plan smile. “Keith, do you happen to still have the notes Lotor wrote you?”

“Only the most recent one, when he told me to sabotage the circus. I burned the one about Lance; couldn’t let that get into the wrong hands.” Keith shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out the crumpled but still legible slip of paper, handing it over to Allura.

“Perfect,” She hummed and studied the writing for a second, smile growing wider. “Ah, the handwriting matches,” She mumbled to herself before addressing the others. “I happen to have a letter written here by Lotor when he sent the tickets for his circus.”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh incredulously. “Allura! No way!”

“We’ve got hard evidence on his activity,” She waved the note triumphantly. “Of course, we won’t be taking it to those cops he paid off. And of course, this won’t ruin him completely, but it’ll put a bad stain on his family’s reputation.”

The mood in the carriage had changed significantly, the air light once more and smiles on the faces of its occupants. Keith felt this burden lift, leaving him so light he had to grab Lance lest he float away. Lance happily embraced him, just as happy to see the threat over their circus coming to an end. It was by no means the end to all of their problems, but this was a definite win for them, and they allowed themselves to enjoy it for now.

Allura sealed the evidence and sent Shiro off to the police, who returned with the news that the police had enough to go public with the information as well as fine the circus heavily. By the time the papers were delivered across the city tomorrow, everyone will know of the behind the scenes of Galra Circus. 

Their reign in entertainment has ended, opening the spot for a new circus to take the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too sudden an end for you guys. This fic was one of my first and has helped my writing grow so much since I started it! Thank you so much for reading, and I've already started the epilogue (I think you guys are really going to like it), but school is about to start up for me again, so no promises as to when that will be finished, but it sure won't take more than six months to write (wtf? im so sorry)! Thank you all my readers, especially those who left such nice comments which is why I am sitting here finishing this story-- this is for you guys! But also huge thanks to the new readers who have stuck around this long *hugs*! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome. I will try and answer all questions, if any, in an orderly fashion, and will read and consider all comments and suggestions! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I'm enjoying writing this!  
> I update sporadically since school makes for a hectic and unpredictable schedule, but comments and kudos always provide me with motivation!  
> 


End file.
